Miss you forever
by shilpam59
Summary: What if, you know that some thing bad is coming, and you want no one to get sad for it, will do? to know follow it...
1. Chapter 1

Daya was sitting in his desk early morning. Everyone came and wished him good morning, and started their work….

Daya was seemed to be very lazy…

Fready:-"Good morning Daya sir.." he came inside…

Daya just saw him, and wished him, and again he started his work…..

Fready went near Sachin and Shreya

Fready:-"Sachin sir, Daya sir ko kya hua hai?"

Sachin-"Pata nahi …"

Fready:-"Shreya tumhe pata hai?"

Tasha:-"Sayad Daya sir, Abhijeet sir ko bohoth miss kar rahe hai….."

And then Acp came in, all stood and wished him, Acp wished everyone, and went to his cabin,,, and Daya knocked his door..

Acp:-"Daya kya hua hai?, aandhar aao…"'

Daya;-"Sir, abb Abhijeet kab aayega, pichle 4 hafte se, aapne mission mai hai…" in tensed and care tone..

Acp smilled looking his care and said:-"Abhijeet kaal raat ko aagaya hai….."

Till then bureau's door opened and person came…. All saw him, and were really happy ….

Fready in joy:-"Aree, Abhijeet sir, aap kab aaye?,aur aapko yaha kya hua?"

And all started questioning him, but he was searching one person, also he was giving response…

there inside cabin, Acp and Daya got disturbed listening talks outside, and they came out… and their Abhijeet standing there.. Daya was shocked a bit…

Acp:-"Abhijeet, tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?, maine tumhe aaram karne bola tha" bit in angry…

Daya:-"Abhijeet tumhare sar mai chot kaise aaya hai?"

Abhijeet smiled and said:-"Daya, chot mamuli sa hai, aur sir,, ghar mai baithe bor ho raha tha, to socha aaj se duty join kar lu… waise bhi aapke uppar kafi pressure hoga…"

Acp in teasing tone:-"Ha itna mamuli chot hai ki raat ke petroling police ko tum behosh paya,aur khoon bohot baha.."

All were shocked to listen this, especially Daya…

But Abhijeet:-"Sir, chinta ki baat nahi… local doctor ne kaha na, chinta ki jaruri nahi aabhi, aur waise bhi, ye raha mera mission ka report…" with his smile….

And all cooled down, seeing Abhijeets smile, and Abhijeet joined his duty from that day…

AUTHORS NOTE…..

I'm back again with new story… :)

Though I've not started the real thing( Given bit hint) which I am planning, but still, how was it?, and should I continue with this story?

This story will not be as I have written previous, it will have emotional one, and in between, may be bit odd situation… so all depends upon every one's support…..

So review and say….

Till then good bye, and have nice day….


	2. Chapter 2

They used to enjoy their time together, of course, first priority was their duty….

As usual, duo was, is, the hero of team, active member to sprey the happiness…..

But some time Abhijeet as severe head pain, but he always hide it so that no one take tension for it, and he too was taking it lightly…..

At one night, Abhijeet and Daya were enjoying at duo's home…

Daya:-"Boss, humesha, mere piche kyu karte ho?" looking at his mobile…

Abhijeet bit confused:-"Aai, ye kya bol raha he tu?"eating his favorite pastries….

Daya showing his mobile:-"Aur nahi to kya?, humesha mera mobile mai game khelkar, mera mushkil se record ko yu tor dete ho..."

Abhijeet smirking :-"Kyu, mera record ko torna itna mushkil hai?"

Daya:-"Nahi, maine aaise kaab bola?" And bell rang..

Abhijeet checking time:-"Iss waqt koun ho sakta hai?"

DayA:-"ata nahi?,"

Abhijeet:-"Tu rukh yahi mai jaa ke dekhta hu…" and he leaves to open door, while Daya starts to play game…

Abhijeet opening door:-"Aree aap?"

Person:-"Kyu mai nahi aa sakti kya?"

Abhijeet:-'Nahi, mera matlap hai….."

Daya from inside:0"Aree Abhijeet koun hai?"

Abhijeet:-"hmmm Tarika hai…"

Tarika:-"Abb bahar hi rukhane ka irada hai kya?"

Abhijeet :-"Aree, nahi nahi, aandhar aao na…" and they both came to hall…

Daya:-"Areee Tarika bhabi, aap yaha?"(Stressing Bhabi)…

Tarika blushed abit, and Abhijeet gave his feary look ..

Daya looking towards Abhijeet, smilling:-"Aree baap re, yaha achanak itna garam kyu hua, mai pighal raha hu…"

Abhijeet still with angerness:-"Daya, tu chup ho raha hai, ya phir maar khana hai?"

First Tarika got confussed, listning Daya's word, but she got it, when Abhijeet warned him of hitting..

Tarika:-'Abhijeet kyu Daya ko tang kar rahe ho, wo to mazak kar raha tha…"

Daya happily:-"Ha Abhijeet, kyu iss bache ko tang kar rahe ho?, thank you bhabi…. Dekha Abhijeet bhabi ho to aaisa…"

Abhijeet:-"Tarika, abb tum bhi uske team mai?, aur Daya Bhabi Bhabi bohoth kar raha hai, tu rukh, jis din Shreya Bhabi aayegi na, tujhe dekh lunga…."

Daya listnig Shreya's name got scared then:-'Abh bhaiya, aap aapna iss chote se bhai ko aaise satayo ge?" trying to be as innocent as possible….

Tarika laughed seeing Daya's expression, and Abhijeet looked first at Daya then see's Tarika, which causes her to stop laughing…

Abhijeet:-"Aagar chota bhai saitani karega, to aaise karna parega…." And then he too started laughing… seeing this, TArika too broke laughing, and Daya was shocked to listen like this from Abhijeet… then he too started laughing, making this situation happily….

Abhijeet after few minute:-"Tarika, tum yaha kyu aai thi?"

Tarika:-"Aiise aai thi, ghar mai bor ho rahi thi…aacha mai chalti hu" saying this, she started to get up….

Daya holding her hand..:-"Aree bhabi jii, itna jaldi mat jao na… aakhir mera bhai se to mill o"

Tarika:-"Devar jii, aap ke bhai aabhi busy hai…."

Abhijeet:-"Aree mai kaha busy hu?" with bit surprise, and naughtiness….

Daya and Tarika burst out laughing seeing Abhijeet's expression…

And then Daya's phone rang…

Daya:-'Tarika tum ABhijeet se waqt bitao mai aaaraha hu…"

Abhijeet:-"Kiska phone hai Daya?"

Daya:-"Aree mera khabri ka phone hai yaar…" saying this, he left the place…

Abhijeet and Tarika were sitting on couch…..

Abhijeet strikes the conversation:-"Tarika, kya baat hai?" looking at her eyes…

Tarika smilling:-"aree baba, saach mai, mujhe ghar jane ko bor ho raha tha, iss liye mai yaha aai, sochi tumhare saath thora time spent kar lu…."

Abhijeet felt good, listening Tarika came to spent her time with him..

And then with mischievous tone:-"Aacha?"

Tarika too with mischievous :-"hmm" nodding her head… mean while Daya came, and saw this… he stood behing hiding himself and looking them with smile on his face…. Then suddenly idea struk on his mind, and he hurriedly left the place…

Where as

Tarika and ABhijeet was continuously looking each other….

Abhijeet smilling:-"aiise kya dekh rahi ho?"

Tarika:-"Mai tumhe nahi dekh rahi" with smile..

Abhijeet:-"Aachajii, to kya dekh rahi ho?"

Tarika agin with mischievous:-"Yahi dekh raha tha"

Abhijeet cutting her:-"Kii?"

Tarika:-"Yahi ki, kaise tum bache jaise pastries khate ho?"

ABhijeet's reaction changed from smile to shock:-"Aai, tumhe kaise pata chala?"

Tarika removed her mirror and handed to Abhijeet showing his face and bursted out laughing loudly…

Abhijeet saw it, and was shock, then cleaning pastries, whoch wa left on lips and on his cheeks…

Abhijeet sarcastic:-"Hahahah, very funny…"

This made her more laugh..

Where as Daya came back tip toe, enjoying the funny moment…

Then Tarika controlled her laugh, and again look at Abhijeet..:-"Itna pyar karte ho mujhse?"

Abhijeet:-"Tumhare soch se bhi jyada…"

(Daya smilled this, and was recording, so that he may play prank on him….)

Tarika:-"To tum kabhi propose kyu nahi karte?, tum mere saath aapna life spent nahi karna cahate?" Having tear in her eyes….

Abhijeet too having tear:-"Aaise jkyu keh rahi ho Tarika. Tum janti ho na tum mere liye kya maine rahti ho?... bus Daya ek bar Shreya ko aapna le, jaise maine tumhe aapnaya hai… phir mai tumhe tumhare soch se pahele aura lag tarika se tumhe propose karunga wada hai…" and hen he removed tear from her eyes… while Tarika removed ABhijeet's tear…..

But there was no one at present to wipe Daya's tear, cause he was filling guilty. For him Abhijeet and Tarika cant be one…

Daya some how wiped his tear and went towards them…

Abhjeet saw him, and signaled Tarika to become casual.

Abhijeet:-"Daya, kab aaya tu?, kya kaha tera khabri ne?"

Daya just didn't say any thing, he hugged ABhijeet tightly, and shaded his tear….

Abhijeet and Tarika was first shock, but Abhijeet rubbed his hand on Daya's back to comfort him..

Abhijeet:-"Kya hua hai Daya?"

Daya:-"Boss, kyu pyaar karte ho mujhe itna?, kyu aapne jindegi mere waja se rukhe hue ho?"

Both Abhijeet and Tarika understood, he has listened the talking between them..

Abhijeet smilling:-"Kyu ki tu mera chota bhai hai… aur tera khusi chor ke mai kaise jaa sakta hu?"

Tarika too came with love and rubbed her hand in Daya's hair:-"kyu kit um humare liye ek ahem maine rakhte ho, iss liye.."

Daya looking at Tarika:-"Par Tarika…."

Tarika cutting him…:-"Waise bhi mai bhi sadi tab karungi jab tumhara saadi hoga… "

Daya and Abhijeet looked at her…

Tarika in mischievous and to light the situation:-'Mujhe bhi behen cahiye, taki tum dono(Pointing to Daya and Abhijeet) ko lagam aache tarah se kaash saku…"

And trio enjoyed…..

Tarika:-"Aacha, tum dono abb so jao… mai chalti hu…"

Daya:-"Ek minute Tarika " and stoping her..

Tarika:-"Kya hua Daya?"

Daya looking at ABhijeet:-"Abhijeet, tumhe pata hai, mai kyu pyar se bhagta hu…. Par plz tum aaj mere samne Tarika ko propose karega…" with pleading…

Abhijeet in shock, and Tarika became shy

ABhijeet:-"Ye kya bol raha hai tu?"

Daya:-"Boss plzzz"

Abhijeet:-"Humne kasam khai thi, job hi karenge saath mai karenge…"

Daya:-"Soch lo Abhijeet, mai Tarika ko yaha se jane nahi dunga…"

Tarika became shock , and Abhijeet gave his fiery look….

Daya:-"Boss.." Abhijeet cutted him:-"Daya, time dekho…. Tarika ko jane do"

Daya:-"Boss"

Again Abhjeet cutted him:-"Daya" with strict tone….

Daya with helpless let tarika go…..

After Tarika got to her car… Duo started to move towards their room, wishing good night….

Knock knock…

Abhijeet bit irritated:-"Abb koun aaya hai?" and he moved to door, while Daya mischievous peeped and had evil smile…

Abhijeet:-'Are Tarika tum nahi gaye abb tak?"

Tarika:-"Dekho na Abhijeet, meri gari chalu nahi ho rahi…"

Daya coming out yawning:-"Aabhi koun aaya?" looking at person"Aree Tarika , tum nahi gayi abb tak?"

Tarika:-"Daya, meri gari chalu nahi ho rahi…"

Daya:-"Dekha Abhijeet, gari bhi mera saath de raha hai…."

Abhijeet again:-"Daya, abb tu pakka pitega…" saying this, he leaves and move towards Tarika's car, and tried to find fault, but he failed… so he came back

Abhijeetscatching his cheeks:-"Abb kya karre?"

Daya in excited tone:-"Aaj Tarika yahi rukh jayegi…"

Abhijeet gave again angry look, so

Daya:-"To aur koi plan hai, humare pass humare gari bhi nahi hai?"

Abhijeet thought for some time, but he didn't get any other option….

Abhijeet:-"Thik hai Tarika, tum aaj yahi rukh jao mera kamre mai so jao, mai yaha sofa mai adjust ho jata hu…."

Daya felt blank, but to his luck Tarika helped inknowingly….

Tarika:-"Aree, nahi Abhijeet tum bhi chalo, mai adjust kar lungi" and took him forcefully…

Daya pretended to leave his for his room, but when he heard Abhijeets room doors closed… he ran there and tried to listen..

Abhijeet:-"Tarika, ye kya hai?, tum abb yaha kaise sougi?"

Tarika:-"Abhijeet, hum adjust akr lenge…"

ABhijeet:-"Par Tarika"

Tarika cutted him:-"Off ho, kya itna sawal chinta?, mai tumpar bharosa karti hu, aur agar mujhe koi taklif nahi hai, to kyu itna chinta karte ho?"

Abhijeet stod there for few minute….. Tarika just came there and hugged him..'

Tarika:-"Abhijeet mai tumse bohot pyar karti hu, aur mai tumpar aapne aakhe band karke bharosa karihu, aur janti hu, tum kabhi mera bharosa nahi toroge…"

Abhijeet slowly hugged her, securing. Then he said

Abhijeet:-"Mujhe pata nahi ye wada hai ya propose… par mai sirf tumse pyaar kara hu, aapne pura jindegi tumhare naam karna cahata hu… mai wada karta hu, mai sirf jindegi mai ek baar saadi karunga, wo bhi tum se… par tum tayyar ho?"

For Tarika this was it…. She didn't knew what to say, and how to feel…. She was so excited that directly kissed him passionate way…. And Abvhijeet was shock of this sudden action, that to from Tarika, but he coordinated, until their last breath…

Then Tarika:-"Ye tumse sunne ke liye aaj man ho raha tha bohot.. aur dekho maine sun liya…." And again kissed….

Before Abhijeet could speak, again he got kissed…..after few minute ABhijeet broke and took breadth and asked:-"Tarika, iska matlab ha?"

Tarika smilling and blushed shook her head yes…

Abhijeet:-"Tarika ye chitting hai, maine mu se pucha aur tum ishara kar rahi ho…"

Tarika:-"Haa" In mick voice….. ad they swiched off the light and laid down together, excited and bit fear…..

Whereas Daya saw Abhijeet proposing, and excitingly he started dancing forgot to see further…..

Daya:-"Dekha boss, tumse kawaya na…" and he too gone to sleep….

AUTHORS NOTE….

Sorry for short and late update…

M really busy very much, plus having few problems…

Thank you'll for supporting me to continue this story,

.35,Miss Earth,DazzlerAngel,KiaMehara,Riczz,Bint-E-Abid,SACHIN1495, Cutie,Diya,Naina,Shrishti,Khusalijoshi3,LoverVohra,Jyoti,kirti,Roxtar,r&r,Aditi,Abhisrk-ian and all guest who have review thanks , and ope to get further support….. love you…..

By the way Sakshi jain, thanks for liking my work, and it's really easy to post stories… you have to just login in ff(See at above right corner of browser) there is login and sign-up option, there just go sign u option and do required thing… you can your g-mail, facebook, twitter and other option for signing in…..

And for posting new story, at left of web page, there will be publish option, there you have to click manage doc first, and upload your you story, then after uploading just new story and select option Cid and post it…

Now coming back..

How was the story?,

Do read it and review….

Amd next update may be day after omorrow…..

Till then bye and take care ….

LOVE YOU'LL


	3. Chapter 3

Next day morning Abhijeet woke up early morning, he saw beside, where Tarika was sleeping peacefully, hugging him.

Abhijeet tried to sleep away from Tarijka's hand cleverly, but Tarika in sleepe hugged him more tightly…. Abhijeet stopped few minute, so that Tarika doesn't get disturb . He smiled looking her, then aain he tried, and this time he was successful…

He went to washroom, and got freshed. Then he went to kitchen for making break fast….

After completing breakfast, first he went to Daya's room…. Daya was still sleping….

Abhijeet's POV:-"aree yaar, ye to abbhi so raha hai, abb kya karu?, haa chalo Tarika ko uthata hu, phir use aapna ghar bhi to jana hai" thinking this, he left….

Abhijeet's room…

Abhijeet came inside, and saw Tarika was awake, and was getting ready…

Abhijeet:-"Aree, Tarika, tum kab uthi?"

Tarika first saw Abhijeet and was blushing remembering previous night….

Abhijeet bit concerned:-"Aree Tarika kya hua?, koi problem hai?"

Tarika looking at his eyes and saying with love and happy:-"Pata hai Abhijeet, aaj mai bohot khush hu… aakhir tum mere ho gaye…. Mera sapna tumne pura kiya…"

Ahbijeet just came and hugged her, and kissed her forehead saying:-"Maine ye sirf tumhare liya nahi kiya, ye maine mere liye bhi kiya…."

Tarika justed hugged him, as tight as possible, filling his heart beat, hiding her face in his chest….

Outside, someone shouted:-"ABhijeet yaar abb uth bhi jaa, kab se bula raha hu, nasta thanda ho gaya, phir bolega late hogya, aur bina nasta kha ke bhagega….."

Ahbijeet and Tarika first got shock from that voice, then Abhijeet took pillow and started running towards hall, and Tarika smiled looking what is happening, and what is going to happen…. And going towards hall..

ABhijeet:-"Daya ke bache, abb bohot ho gaya" and started to chase with pillow in hand….

Daya started to run away from Abhijeet:-"Boss, kyu bache ke bhaga rahe ho?, har roj nasta banao, tumhe jagao, aur phir mujhe marne bhagte ho.."

Abhijeet still chasing:-" Tune nasta banaya na…. tu har roz banata hai na…"

Daya trying to hide behind Tarika:-"Haa to, Tarika bhabi, mujhe bachao iss Abhijeet ke hath se plz…"

Tarika hold Daya's ear, not tightly:-"Aacha, nasta tumne banaya?"

Daya tilting his head:-"Aaa, bhabi choro, lag raha hai… maine hi banaya"

Tarika holding more tightly,

Daya trying to get free, but taking care, so that it doesn't hurt her hand…:-"aaa kaan mera, thik hai Abhijeet ne banaya…"

Tarika left her ear and smiling….

Daya with bit angry sat on chair:-"Tarika, tum bhi mere khilaf?"

Abhijeet:-"Aakhir hai to mera hi "

Tarika smiled but she said cutting Abhijeet:-"Mai jo sahi uske saath hu…" folding her hand with fake anger….

Abhijeet with smirk:-"Aacha…" then looking to Daya:-"Tu kab utha?, thore der pahele maine dekha tu so raha tha…"

Daya:-"Boss, pahele bar Bhabi ghar mai reh rahi thi, socha thora impression jama lu….."

Abhoijeet:-"Noutank kahi ka… aacha chalo nasta kar lete hai, phir Tarika chalo, tumhe ghar chorkar aate hai, phir hum bhi nikal jayenge…."

Tarika :-"Thik hai" and she joined for breakfast… After breakfast she was ready to leave…

Daya smiling:-"Aacha ek minute, gari ko hua kya hai?"

Tarika:-"Pata nahi chalu hi nahi ho raha.."

Daya :-"Aacha, zara dekhu to…"

Abhijeet:-"Abb kya gari ko mar ke chalu karega?"

Daya:-"Boss," and he goes near car, and did something, and car started…

Daya:-"Dekha boss, chalu kar diya na…" smiling

Abhijeet with fiery look:-"Kya kiya tha tune?"

Daya trying to act as innocent:-"Boss, maine kya kiya?"

Abhijeet coming and showing to hit:_"Bata ta hai, ya phir maru"

Daya:-"Bhali ka zamana nahi raha… kaha tumhe khush hokar mujhe treat dena cahiye, aur kaha tum… aaaa"

Abhijeet hold his ear..

Daya:-"Are boss, maine engine ka plug jo hai, wo loose kar diya tha…"

Abhijeet left his ear, and Tarika was shock….

Daya:-"Boss, sorry" in innocent way…

Tarika :-"Aacha, tum log jhagarte raho, mujhe late ho raha hai, mai jati hu.."

Abhijeet:-"Thik hai"

Daya with sweet smile:-"Bye"

And Tarika gave anger look, though she wasn't:-"Abhijeet, mujhe report dena, Daya ko kitna mara hai…."

Abhijeet smiling:-"Thik hai jaa….. Tarika jii" And Daya stood there, in shock as if he was standing on dynamite….

Abhijeet saw Daya's expression and started laughing…

Abhijeet:-"Abbe mu band kar aur aandhar chal.." Daya jerked huis body, and went inside home…

Inside home Abhijeet:-"Chalo, nasta to hogaya, abb jake tayar hote hai, phir nikale hai bureau ke liye…."

Daya in serious tone:-"Boss, tumse abhi bat karna hai.."

Abhijeet sensing the seriousness:-"Ha to bol na.."

Daya:-"Kaal raat ko mera khabri ka phone aaya tha yaad hai?"

Abhijeet:-"Haa… to khabri ne kya bola?"

Daya:-"Aaj raat ko Mumbai dockyard mai, larkio ka human traffic hona wala hai.."

Abhijeet :-"Kya?... to phir chalo tayyari kar lete hai.."

Daya:-"Boss, hum do kuch nahi kar payenge, team ka jarurat hai…"

Abhijeet thinking for while:-"Thik hai…. Chalo pahele bureau pohochte hai, phir Acp sir ko batata hai, aur dekhte hai kya bolte sir.."

Daya:-"Thik hai" and they got ready and left for bureau…

After reaching bureau, duo were seriously working, so others didn't understood the reason…. After some time Acp too entered the bureau, every one stood, and then

Daya:-:"Acp sir, aapke pass time hai?"

Acp:-"Kya baat hai Daya?"

Daya:-"Sir, aapse aur purai team se baat karna hai.."

Acp:-"Haa bolo.."

Daya:-"Sir, aaj raat ko humme Mumbai doc mai jana parega.."

Every one except Abhijeet looked each other, not getting what Daya wants to say..

Acp:-"Kyu Daya?"

Abhijeet:-"Sir, aaj raat ko waha human trafficking hone ka khabar mila hai Daya ko issliye…"

All were shocked..

Acp:-"To thik hai….."

Abhijeet:-"Par sir, hum waha aaise hii nahi jaa saktae hai… humme gehara jaal bichana parega…"

Acp:-"Ha to bichana to parega…"

Abhijeet:-"Waise sir plan to ek hai mera pass.."

All looked towards him…. And Abhijeet explained it…

Daya:-"Plan to aacha banaya….. par iska suruwat koun karega?"

Acp:-"Fready aur Sachin,,,"

Both together:-"Thik hai sir…"

And they completed essential work, and started preparing for night show down…

At around 7'o clock…

Ship arrived, at Mumbai dockyard and few people came down and scanning place.. they saw two people sitting, and they were drunked…

They went towards them

Person:-"aai, tum dono utho, aur jao yaha se…"

Deunk person 1:-"aai, tera baap ka jaga hai?, nikal yaha se, aur humme pine de.."

P1:-"abbe nikal raha hai, ya phir tujhe iss duniya se bahar bhej du?"

DP2:-"Abbe, tu janta hai, tu kisse baat kar raha hai?"

Pi:-"Abbe tujhe pata hai apun koun hai?"

Dp1 showing his half empty bottle:-"Abbe jaa raha hai kya maru tere sar pe?"

P1 to person 2:-"Abbe yaar, lagta hai isse humare boss ke pass lekar jana hii parega.."

Dp2:-"Abbe tumlog ke boss kii aaise ki taissse" saying this, he was filling puke so, he fell on p2

P2:-"Abee aai,ai…" holding him..

P1 laughing:-"Abbe, abb kya karega…"

P2:-"Abbe pakar, kya bass mar raha hai yaar…. Chal boss ke lrkar chalet, tab akal thikane aayega.." angry… saying this, they were taken inside ship…

Guard:-"aai, ye log koun hai?, inko aandhar kyu lekar jarahe ho?"

P1:-"Abbe ye log peala hai, dikhai nah idea?, chup chap aapna kaam kar .."

Saying this, they took both person inside, and made them sit….

Boss:-"Koun he ye log? Aur yaha kyu laye ho?"

P1:-"Boss ye log peyela hai, aur hum jaha kaam kar rahe hai, waha baithe huye the.."

Boss:-"To idhar kyu laye?"

P2:-"Boss, aapka naam liya to ,wo log kahene lage aapka aaise ki taisse"

Boss:-"Aacha…(Going towards them)koun ho tum dono, jo mujhe kaam samakh raha hai?"

Door busted open…

"ye dono Cid se hai.."

All became alert

Boss:-"Aur tum log koun ho?"

"Abhijeet Bhai…, aur ye hai Daya bhai…."

Boss:-"Abhijeet bhai, Daya bhai, ye koun hai, maine to kabhi nahi suna, aur bakilog koun hai?"

Abhijeet :-"Kya mazak karlela hai… apun ina bada bhai, aur tu nahi sunrela hai?, sr inspector Abhijeet, r inspector Daya, cid.."

All became shock listning this… they tried to remove gun, but Abhijeet was more smart then them..

Abhijeet pointing his gun in boss's head:-"Apne gun niche, samjhe, nahi to tumhara boss to gaya…"

But one person behind Abhijeet cleverly removed his gun and pointed on Abhijeet's head..:-" Officers, gun niche nahi to tumhara ye aadmi mara jayega…"

Acp coming front..:-"Aai, use chor do, nahi to aanjam bohoth bura hoga.."

Boss laughing and taking gun from ABhijeet's hand saying :-"Aacha, to phir dekhte hai" saying this, he hit hard on Abhijeet's head…

ABhijeet fell down on ground, catching his head….. he got blown at same place, where he got previously, causing bleeding….

Daya:-"Abhijeet:-"Trying to move towards Abhijeet

Boss:-"Aage bare to isse abb goli mar dunga…"

Daya:-"Tujhe mai chorunga nahi…"

Where as ABhijeet with all his strength again stood up, though he wasn't able to stand properly..

Abhiojeet:-"Aapne aap ko kaanun ke hawale kar do.."

Boss :-"abbe khud ka haal dekh"

Abhijeet still bleeding and trying hard to stand, his head was paining badly.. but some how, he made eye sign to Acp

Acp:-" tmhe kya cahiye bolo…."

Boss:-"Mera log ne kaha tha, jane ko par tum log nahi mane.. aam aadmi hote to phir bhale hi ek baar sochte, par Cid, abb to marna hi parega….. to pahele koun marna cahega…(Looking towards Abhijeet) Bohotj dard ho raha hai na… chal tujhe hi iss dard se mukti dilate hu…" saying this, he fired, but abhijeet some how duck it, causing death of that person, who pointed gun on ABhijeet's head, and continuosly aiming hi…

This made Cid team aggressive…. And every one started fighting… then there was gun shot…

Shreya:-"Daya sir…" shouting..

Daya:-"Chinta mat karo… gli chuke nikal gaya…."

And again after few minute every one was down, in front of Cid..

Acp:-"Kya soche the, tum in ladkiyo ko bahar bechoge, aur kisi ko pata nahi chalega?"

Boss:-'plan aacha banaya tha.. ye dockyard ka icharga ko bhi paisa khilaya tha, taki wo aapna muh band rakhe… phir bhi pata nahi, kisne ye khabar philaya hai.." crying..

Daya:-"iss port ka incharge ne hi humme khabar diya tha, samjhe.."

Saying this, all took boss to local police station… then

Sachin was driving

Acp:-"Sachin, gari ko city hospital mai ghumao, Abhijeet aur Daya ko dressing ka jarurat hai…."

Both Abhijeet and Daya shouted :-"Nahi iska jarurat nahi…" and both look each other, giving angry look..

Abhijeet:-"Abbe Daya.. tujhe goli laga hai, kya doctor ki jarurat nahi?"

Daya in same tone:-"Boss, aaise bol rahe ho, tumhe kuch nahi hua…"

Abhijeet:-"Abee, maine city hospital na janne ka baat kiya, doctor ko mai dikhane wala hu"

Daya:-"Aacha, to phir humare samne dikhana"

Abhijeet:-"Thik hai, aur tujhe bhi dikhna hai.."

Daya:-"Thik hai.."

Acp getting irritated:-"Abb tum dono chup karoge?Abhijeet tumhe city hospital se kya problem hai?"

Abhijeet:-"Sir, already mai treat ment ek doctor se le raha hu, phir dushre doctor ke pass jana"

Acp:-"Thik hai, Sachin to chalo uss doctor ke pass.." Abhijeet gave address..

Doctor Dhiwre:-"Are MR Abhjeet aap phir se…., aaise kaise wapas aapko laga?"

Abhijeet:-"Doctor wo"

Dr Dhiwre:-"Abb ye police case hota hai, aap yahi rukhiye, mai aabhi police ko bulata hu…"

Acp:-"Iska jarurat nahi, hum cid se hai" showing batch..

Dr dhiwre:-"ohh, aacha…. Aap waha pai jaye, nurse jara bandage open karo"

Nurse left with Abhijeet

Dr:-"Acp, ye chot kafi gahara hai, abb phir se wahi lagna… aap plz aapne officers ko sambhaliye, sar mai chote aana mamuli baat nahi hai…. Aur Mr Abhijeet aache se jante hai ye baat"

Acp:-"Mujhe pata dr, paar agle baar aaise nahi hoga, waise khatre ka koi baat nahi hai na?"

Dr:-"Waise, pahele kchot se mai thora sa tension mai tha, par uss chot ke baad itna din koi complexion nahi aaya, to koi chinta ki baat nahi hai…"

Acp:-"Thank you, waise ye Daya ko goli chu kar gaya, aap jara isse bhi dressing kar dena.."

Dr:-"Thik hai, aap bhi chaliye" sayingthis, both doctor and Daya left, after few minute, both came having dressing…

Doctor:-"mr Abhijeet, aapko high dose ka ek pain killer de raha hu, agar jarurat pare to hi lena, warna avoid karna, aur mr Daya, aapko bhi pain killer de raha hu, par mild dose ka…. Abhijeet aap aaram jyada se jyada le.."

Acp:-"Thank you doctor" and he paid doctor's fees and left the place…

Abhijeet with naughty tone:-"Waise Shreya, tum aaj raat mai busy ho?"

Shreya:-"Nahi to sir, par kyu?"

Abhijeet:-"Nahi Daya ke pass koi nahi rahega, to use dekhne wala koi nahi hai…"

Every one except Daya and Shreya were smilling hidingly

Daya:-"Kyu boss, tum kaha jaa rahe ho?"

Abhijeet:-'Nahi, mai to dawai khake soo jaunga, par raat ko tumhe kuch jarurat pare to.."

Daya:-"Boss mai sambhal lunga" bit shy and scared tone

Abhijeet:-"Nahi, Shreya, agar tumhe koi problem na ho to, aaj Daya ke saath reh sakte ho?"

Shreya blushed and said :-"Thik hai sir…" and every one smilled, wher as Pradyuman's phone buzzed

Pradyuman:-"Abb ye hi baki tha" saying this he picked up the phone.."Haa Salunkhe bol…. Ha mission success raha, nahi kissi ko jyada nahi laga, siwai Daya aur ABhijeet ko, nahi nahi, sab thik hai, tu ek kaam kar, tu ghar ke nikal jaa" saying this he cutted the phone…

Pradyuman:-"Abb chalo, sablog ghar jao, aur aaram karna, Abhijeet, Daya tum dono kal ghar mai rahoge, aur mujhe tumhe suspend karne mai majbur mat karna, aur Shreya, tum Daya ke saath rehana , aur sambhalna, aur Abhijeet ko bhi, kaal jarurat pare to tumhe bula lenge, nahi to kaal maat aana"

Shreya bit shyly:-"Ok sir.."

And they left for their destination…..

AUTHORS NOTE….

Thnks for every one's support till now, I Really appreciate for it, Love you'll….

I Know, now, the story is not suitin according to title, but I cant throw the topic directly, it will mess up, so plz do have patience, most probably, from next chap, the situation may be coming….

Srishti ,no I have not updated as a filler due to demand or like that, but I've included important point, which will be in coming updates….

Moss Earth, dear yes, few more updates require, to know where story is heading…..

KiaMehara,Bint-e-Abid, Aditi, Kirti, .35. NainaCID LoverVohra, anhaal, and all guesr who have given review. Thnx for your support…

So lastly,

Read and Review,

As next update depends upon number of reviews.. :)

Bye and take care..


	4. Chapter 4

All reached there destination….

Shreya was filling weird, cause it's first time, she's going to spend night with Daya.

It doesn't mean she was feeling scare or some thing like that, she was infact happy, cause she used to Love Daya, and few colleges know about it…. But for first time, staying was unexplainable….

She first entered the house, and was feeling like … she was amazed, seeing the house was neat and clean, with photos of duo's, team, and medals were kept at rack, well maintained…. She was also feeling shy…

Abhijeet saw it, and made excuse and left for his room, where as Daya was standing there….]

Abhijeet called some one:-"Hello jaan kaise ho?"

Person:-"Abhijeet, tum abb kaise ho?, tumhe jor ka to nahi lagan a..?" asked bit nervously…

Abhijeet:-"Aree, Tarika, thora sash loo. Mai bilkul thik hu, aur bar bar itna chintakyukartiho? mera X Ray report to tumnekhud dekha tha na..."

Tarika felt relaxed..:-'ha wo to he... Too abb phone kyu kiya hai?"

Abhijeet:-"Kyu tumhe phone karne ko koi waja cahiye?"

Tarika:-"Agar tumne aaise phone kiya hai, to mai abhi rakh rahi u, aur tum abb so jao samjhe," with her ordering tone…"

Abhijeet smilled listning her, and can feel the caring nature of her…:-"Aacha, aabhi tum kya kar rahi ho?"

Tarika:-"mm, kuch nahi… "

Abhijeet:-"Tum jara mera ghar aa sakti ho aabhi?"

Tarika bit suspicious:-"Kyu ?, tumhe koi taklif hai kya?"

Abhijeet:-"Aree, nahi… aaj tumhare devar jee ka wo aaya hai…" with mischivious smile…

Tarika:-"Wo, koun wo?" hav8ing confussion….

Abhijeet:-"Aree, tum nahi samjhe aabhi tak…."

Tarika:-"Nahi.." then getting" ooo… saach mai?"

Abhijeet smilling:-"Haaa"

Tarika:-"Mai aabhi aati hu…."

Abhijeet:-"Ek kaam karo.. ghar ke piche wala khirki ke waha aana…. Mai wahi hu…"

Taika bit excited:-"Thik hai…." And cutted phone, and got ready, and left the for duo's house…

Where as ABhijeet got out of his room, through room's window taking cam with him, and went near window of hall and was seeing the scence happening, with devil smile present on his face….

Where as

Daya bit low:-"Amm Shreya, um yaha khari kyu ho?"

Shreya with mick voice:-"hmm sir, aapke ghar bohoth aacha sajaya hai…"

Daya:-"Haa, Abhijeet aur Tarika ne milkar kiya hai…."

Shreya smiling:-"Aur aapne?"

Daya :-"thora bohoth karta hu, aacha chalo tum mere room mai soo jao, mai yaha soo jata hu…"

Shreya with shock:-"Sir aapko chot laga hai, aur aap mujhe sone keh rahe ho?"

Daya:-"Oo ha, hum tum yaha baitho, mai change kar ke aata hu… aur tum aapna hi ghar samjho…" saying this, he left hurriedly, not knowing what to say or not….

Abhijeet was laughing seeing Daya's condition….and still the video was recording, suddenly his head was paining badly….. he felt down, but he caught the small bit of window, and tear was flowing due to pain…..

Inside room….

Daya came outside, wearing his trouser, and shirt…

Shreya was sitting at sofa, and was reading book, which is kept at table….

Daya:-"Kuch logi?"

Shreya:-"Aree, sir… nahi mujhe kuch nahi cahiye…. Aapne kuch khaye ho? Dawai lena hai aapko…"

Daya:-"Nahi, hum abhi nahi khate hai… aur ABhijeet kaha hai?"

Shreya:-'pata nahi.. wo to aapna kamrea mai gaya tha…"

Daya:-"Aree haa…" going towards his room, and knocking..:-"Aree, Abhijeet, aandhar kya kar rahe ho?..." he didn't get any response…

Daya:-"Boss, kya hua?"

Where as Abhijeet was filling like yhis brain may burst any moment….. After few minute, one person saw him, and came running towards him…

Person:-"Abhijeet kya hua tumhe?,

ABhijeet crying:-"AAA,paani, paani.."Trying to remove some thing from his pocket….

Person holding him:-"Abhijeet…. "looking here and there…. Outside, there was shop….. that person ran towards shop, and came back….

Person:-'ye lo, paani…."

Abhijeet remove one medicine and took it with water..

Insidde, Daya was getting panicking,getting no response…

Shreya:-"Daya sir, Sayad Abhijeet sir soo gaye ho… wo kafi thak chuke hai, aur upar se chot bhi unhe…."

Daya:-"Par wo awaz kyu nahi de raha?, aur darwaza aaisa kabhi band nahi kiya…"

Where as outside..

Abhijeet after filling bit good:-"Thnks Tarika, sahi waqt pai tum aayi .."

Tarika tears on her eyes:-"ABhijeet, tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?, agar mai nahi aati to tumhe kya hota?, aapne kamre mai reh sakte the na…" and she was shivering, due to scare seeing Abhijeet's pain…

Though he was still having head pain, but still he hugged Tarika, to comfort her:-"Mujhe kaise kuch hota?, tum ho na.. saath mai Daya bhi hai na.." and he was controlling himself very hardly, cause that pain was still their….

Tarika felling bit relax, seeing Abhijeet bit good..:-"Abb chalo aandhar, aur khana kha ke so jao…"

Abhijeet taking support of Tarika:-"Ha chalo…" then some thing struck him ,and stopped there….

Tarika:-"Kya hua?"

Abhijeet:-"Tum front door se aao, mai ahi aa sakta.."

Tarika getting cofused:-"Kyu?"

Abhijeet:-"Daya aur Shreya ke hisab se mai aapne kamre mai hu.."

Tarika first got shock, then saw him in her angriest look…

Abhijeet blushed bit, :-"Unka ye romance record karna tha…" showing handy cam on window….

Tarika didn't say any thing; she just turned and went towards front door, and Abhijeet again went inside his room through window…

Inside…

Daya was panicked, and he shouted…

Daya:-Abhijeet, darwaza kholo "

Abhijeet hurried towards door, responsing, and acting as if, he was sleeping

Abhijeet:-"Yaar, kitna chillata hai, sone bhi nahi deta"in bit annoyed tone...

Daya felt relief:-"boss kab se knock kar raha hu ,aur tum ho ki koijawab nahi de rahe ho..."

Abhijeet:-"Haa aakh lag gaya tha..."

Daya:-"Aacha,phir chalo mu dho lo, aur sssaath mai khana kha lete hai"

Abhijeet:-"Ha thik hai"

there was kkkkknock on the door...

Daya:-"Abb koun aaya hoga?

before he could go and see, Shreya openthedoor...

Shreya:-"Areedoctor Tarika,aap yaha ?

Daya came there and Tarika:-"Aree Tarika tu?,yaha kya kar rahi ho"

Tarika first smile seeing Shreya and Daya togetherr, then

Tarika:-"Haa,mujhe Abhiijeet ke phhikar ho rahi thi...is liye..."

Shreya smiled seing her love to wards Abhijeet, and Daya was giving evil smile...

Daya:-"ha ha, bhabijii, jayie Abhijeet aapna kamremaihi hai.."

if it was in any other timeTarika would have blussed, but she didn't,instead, she literallyran towards Abhijeet room...

Daya:-Aree, kya hu8a?, wo aaise kaise bhag gayi?" not getting...

Tarika:-"Abhijeet, abb kaise ho?"

Abhijeet signaling Daya and Shreya are still there.:-"Aree Tarika tumkab aaye?, aur mujhe kya hua?"

Taaaarika understood the situation:-"mai aabhi aai,mujhe Purvi ne bataya tumhe phirse chotlaga issliye aaihu..."

Abhijeet bit naughty:-" chalo aacha hai, Daya ke saath abb mujhe bhi koi to dhhyan dene wala hai(Tarika shotey heranger stare, wheras Daya and Shreya was tryinghard not to laugh..)..., Shreya abb tum puree shradha se aapne Daya sir ka dhyan rakhna..."

sayingthis (Shreya blused and daya was feeling uncomfortable...)

Tarika:-"Very funny, chalo,aapna haath pair dho lo, aabhi khana hai, phir dawai bhi lena hai tum dono ka"

Daya:-"Aai, tumhe kaise pata chala humne aabhi tak khana nahi khaya?"

Tarika:-"Sab janta hu mai, shreya jara kitchen mai aakar mera madad karo" sayingthis, she left for kitchen and Shreya also followed, but she was notspeaking...

Daya:-"Aree yaar, Tarika ko kaise pata chala?, boss kahi tumne chugli to nahi ki"\

Abhijeet again feelingbit head pain:-"Nahi yaar, chal fresh hokar aate hjai..." sayingthis heleft that place...

Daya:-"Abb isse kya hogaya?"

Where as inside kitchen

Taika:-"To sShreya, tumpahele bar iss gharmai aayi9 ho na?"

Shreyanodding her headas yes...

Tarika bit smilling:-"Tummujhseto baat to karsaktti ho?"

Shreya:-"Ha Dr Tarika"

Tarika:-"Abb, sirf Tarika bulao, "

Shreya bit smilling:-"Thik hai Tarika"

Tarika directly:-"Tum to Daya se pyar karti ho...toabb kaise lag raha hai, iss ghar mairehne mai?"

Shreya blushed and didn't said any thiing...

Tarika smilled:-"Abb itna sharmao mat, mujhe pata hai... after all jubmaine bhi pahelebar aayi thi, meri bhi yahi haal thui"...

Shreya smilled bigt and felt bit relax...

After fewminute, food was served, and all four ate their food...

Daya and Shreya notices Tarika givingextra care to Abhijeet, andals Daya saw Abhijeet was not feling well...

when girls wentback tokitchen for cleaning... boys were sittingon sofa and watchiingTV, Abhjeet kept that channel where cool music was played..

Daya:-"Boss kya huatumhe?"

Abhijeet:-"Mujhe kya hua?"

Daya:-"Boss,mujhsse kab chpanelage?"

Abhijeet:-'Aree yaar, kyaaaaaa bol raha hai tu?"

Daya:-"Khane ke waqt bar bar tu aapna haath sar mai kyu deraha tha?"

Abhijeet bit low tone:-"Yaa,sar mai thora dard ho raha tha..."

Daya bit concerned:-"Aapna dawai liya?"

Abhijeet smilled:-"maine le liya hai... aurtune liya?"

Daya :-"oops, bhul gaya hu" tryingtol run from Ahijeet's anger...

Abhijeet became angry,but from other sideShreya brought Daya's medicine

Shreya:-"Daya sir,aap waha kaha jaarahe hai? aapna dawai to lelo"

listningthis, Abhijeet was smilling, and Daya stoped their, and seeing Abhijeethe blushed... Shreya saw that, and dontknow why, but a smal smile appeared...

Abhijeet:"-"Aacha Daya mai chala sone, Shreya ko jyada tang mat kaarna... aur Shreya, agar jyada tang kiya to mujhe batana..."

where as Tarika came and said:-"Abhijeetchalo, tumhe abb aaram karna hai... aurShreya, agar tumhe kuch cahhiye to bejhijak aakar bolna, yaad hai kitcheeen ke baat..."

Shreya blushed remembering talk:"Thik hai"

and that night they stayed there.

For next fewdays Daya was recovering speedy, but Abhijeet was just fine, but he used to have head pain very badly, but he used to hide it from every one...

once during working hour, all went to field duty, exept Abhijeet, who has just returned to office aftermeetinghis khabri...

his head again started paining, and this time, there was nose bleedingalso... Abhijeet was feeling like he may be uncouncos in any momment, but somehow, he satneartable, and took painkillertab...and for about half hour... he sleeped their itself...

Afterhalf hour, he woke up, and saw there was blood drop...

Abhijeet's POV:-"Meresaath ye kya ho raha... abb sayad kise bara doctor ke pass jana parega... par kaha? City Hospital mai to jaa nahi paunga, nahito Acp ko pata chal gaya to be matlap ka tension lengesab... ha netmaidekhta hu" sayig this he searched good doctor on net, and he took appointment of that doctor...

AOTHORS NOTE...

Imreallyvery sorry for late update, but still, m very much busy in personal life...

now to all who reviewed for last chapter, thank youvery much for kiond support, and hope to get same support more...

kkkloveu... as i have said, Abhijeet was showingto local doctor, and beside first time itwas done(Sorry to all, i forgot to include that... but i have included here...), and Lo0cal docal doesntrepeatas big hospita( Through my personal experience...)... and their is no wrong, to ask doubt youhave, soit's ok...

Miss earth how are you now? hope you are getting speedy recovery:)...

And Cutie, you really brought smileonmy face on your recent review Love you... :), and sorry for late update:(

Sakshi jain,Jyoti,Roxstar,Bint-e-Abid,KiaMehara,naina,Cutie,john,abcc,Lovedayreya,subhsresaha,lovervohra,srishti, and to all guest... i appreciateyoursupport,andhopeto get it... Loveyou'll...

and sorry again for late update... and also next uopdate will be most probably have oneortwodaygap, so sorry in advance...

Lastly Read and review...

Love you'll...


	5. Chapter 5

That day, Abhijeet remained caution so that none cold understand that he is suffering severe head ace, and he went home early…. And after many years, he went to his old house, not staying with Daya….

Daya:-"Boss, kya hua?, tum ghar mai to nahi ho…?"

Abhijeet :-"Haa, mai aapne purane ghar mai hu…"

Daya bit shock:-"Kya hua boss?, aaj achanak tum aapne purane ghar gaye?"

Abhijeet:-"haa yaar, bas aaise hii…. Chal abb rakhta hu, tu aapna dhyan rakh…." Saying this, he cutted the phone…

Daya felt some thing fissy, he called Tarika

Tarika:-"Hello?"

Daya:-"Ha hello, mai Daya bol raha hu.."

Tarika:-"Haa pata hai…, but iss waqt?, ABhijeet thik hai na?"

Daya:-"Wahi mai puch raha hu, Tumhare aur Abhijeet ke bich koi problem hua?"

Tarika:-"Nahi to?, par achanak se ye sab kyu puch rahe ho?"

Daya:-"Aaj achanak Abhijeet aapne purane ghar mai gaya hai…. "

Tarika:-"Purana ghar?, par kyu, wo to uss ghar mai kabhi nahi jana cahata hai na…" thinking..

Daya:-"Wahi to baat hai, khair sorry disturb karne ke liye.. so jayo, mai dekh lunga.." and they cutted phone…

Next day morning,Abhijeet came early morning, after some time, every one came inside, and wished him, but he was not looking as fresh as other days…

Daya bit concerned:-"boss, kya hua hai aakhir tumhe?, pichle kai din se dekh raha hu, tum bohoth pareshan lag rahe ho… aur aapne aap ko dekho..kitna kamzor lag rahe ho…"

Abhijeet with fake smile:-"Aree, yaar kaam ke bohoth pressure hai,"

Daya:-"Kya kaam hai ?,hum bhi to wahi kar rahe hai…"

Acp came at that time….:-"Abhijeet jara tum mere cabin mai aana…"

Both saw each other, and then Abhijeet gone towards Acp's cabin.

Pradyuman:-"Abhijeet, tumhe kaal mr saurabh ke waha jana hai.."

Abhijeet confused:-"Kon Saurabh?

Pradyuman:-"Wahi, jo Cid special bureau ne ek matra gawah ko pakra hai, aur use tumhe yaha se Mumbai air port mai chor ke aana hai.."

Abhijeet bit scared:-"Sir, par mai kyu?, special bureau ke koi officer kyu nahi?"

Pradyuman bit angry:-"Kyu Abhijeet tumhe koi problem hai?"

Abhijeet:-"Nahi sir…. Par. Thik hai sir.."

Pradyuman:-"Waha air port mai Special squad pick up kar lega…."

Abhijeet:-"Thik hai sir… waise aapse permission cahiye tha.."

Pradyuman busy with his work:-"Haa bolo…"

Abhijeet:-"Sir, aaj mujhe jaldi jana hai… mera khabri se milna hai.."

Pradyuman stoping his work and lookingntowards ABhijeet:-"Abhijeet kya baat hai?, kaal bhi tumne ye hi bolke jaldi nikle, aur aaj bhi…"

Abhijeet:-"Sir, thora personal matter hai, mai nahi bata sakta aapko…"

Pradyuman:-"Thik hai… lekin kab nikal na hai?"

Abhijeet:-"Sir, aadha, ek ghanta ke aandhar…"

Pradyuman:-"Kab aaoge?"

Abhijeet:-"Pata nahi sir…"

Pradyuman:-"Thik hai… aur ha jarurat pare to bula lena…"

Abhjijeet smiled:-"Thik hai sir" he left the cabin…

Daya:-"Boss, kya bola Sir ne?"

Abhijeet:-"Kaal mujhe mr saurabh ko guard deneka duty mila hai.."

Daya:-"Koun?" and ABhijeet explained all….

Daya:-"ohh…"

And Abhijeet completed all his work, and left bureau saying..

Abhijeet:-"Daya, mai jara jaruri kaam niptake aata hu.."

Daya:-"Boss, kaha chal diye…"

Abhijeet:-"Kuch kaam hai yaar…. Chall bye.." saying this, he informed Acp and left bureau…..

He drove his car to hospital, and went receptionist…

Abhijeet:-"Hello,Dr Jain hai?"

Receptionist:-"Jii hai, aap koun?"

ABhijeet:-"Mai Abhijeet, mera appoint ment hai…"

Receptionist after checking:-" aap baithe, aapke number aane par bulaya jayega…" and Abhijeet sat there…

After few minutes, Abhijeet 's number came..

Abhijeet:-"Good afternoon doctor.."

Doctor:-"Good after noon… , bataiye, aapka kya problem hai…"

Abhijeet explained all his problem, including his past accident, showing report…..

Doctor looked all report closely….: and checed carefully where he got hurt...-"Hmm Mr Abhijeet, aap ek kam kariye, X-RAY phir se kariye, aur CT-SCAN kar ligiye.."

Abhijeet:-" jee thnks… wapas kab aana hai?"

Doctor jain..:-"Dekhiye, aap aabhi test kara ligiye, phir mai khud report check kar lunga, aur aapko inform kar dunga…" in his serious word…..

Abhijeet sensed some thing bad he is guessing…..:-"Thank you doctor,," and he left the doctor's cabin…

He did all check up and went to bureau… he was really filling very weal, and also bit vision problem…..

He reached at bureau, he saw every one, but he was having his head pain, but he was really controlling very hard…

Tarika(Who came to submit all reports, of previous case:-"Aree, ABhijeet tum kaha the?"

Abhijeet with all his strength smilled and:-"Aree, Tarika, aap yaha?..."

Tarika feltsome thing fishy… though he was smilling, but she saw him hiding tear…"Abhijeet, tum kaha the?, aur abb free ho to, chale khana khane, tumhe dawai bhi to lena hai.."

All smilled looking her,and Acp to listen it..

Abhijeet:-"Aree, Tarika jii, mujhe bohoth kaam hai.. aap jayie, kha ligiye.."

Acp became bit angry, listning he is avoiding to eat his food now,which will result to delay in his medicine..

Acp:-"Abhijeet, tum abb jake khana kha lo, phir aakar kaam karna… "

Abhijeet didn't have any option, so he left for food….

At cafeteria

Tarika:-"Abhijeet, tumhe bohoth sar dard ho raha hai na.."

Abhijeet was amazed, how did she knew it:-"Tumhe kaise pata chala?"

Tarika concerned, and removing his medicine, from her purse:-"Mujhe pata tha… tum kaal rat ko medicine pakka nahi le hogi…"

Abhijeet:-"Nahi to, maine liya hai…"

Tarika removing medicine:-"Kounsa, ye wala?"

Ahbijeet checked his pocket, but there was no medicine…

Tarika:-"kaal tm bureau mai bhul gaye the" in anger….and then taking there food, Tarika made Abhijeet take medicine in front of her, and then they left for there respective work….

Inside forensic lab..

Salunkhe was sitting there, and was reading book, when Tarika entered…

Salunkhe:-"Aree Tarika, itna timelaga, file submit karne?"

Tarika:-"Nahi sir, wo Abhijeet aa gaya tha."

Salunkhe with teasing smile..:-"Ooo acha accha… tp mil aaye apne Abhijeet se?"

Tarika was serious, seeing this Salunkhe understood, some thing is wrong..

Salunkhe:-"Kya hua hai Tarika?"

Tarika coming to real world:-"Sir, Abhijeet ko aksar sar mai dard ho raha hai.." in bit scare tone..

Salunkhe in serious tone too:-"Kya bol rahi ho tum?"

Tarika:-"Ha sir.."

Salunkhe:-"Abhijeet ne aache doctor ko dikhaya na?, or uske x-ray ka report to sahi tha…"

Tarika noded her head as yes…

Salunkhe seeing her condition, went near her,,:-"Tarika beta, Abhijeet ko gehara chot laga hai, thora time lagega na recover ke liye…"

And tha evening went like that…

All were leaving…. Abhijeet was first one to leave… and at last Acp Pradyuman was leaving…

Salunkhe coming towards him:-"Kya Pradyuman, abbhi nikal rae ho?"

Pradyuman was smilling seeing his buddy:-"Aree, Salunkhe tu abbhi nahi gaya?"

Salunkhe:-"Hum aksar ek saath jate hai…"

Pradyuman:-"Ha wo to baat hai.." saying this both senior person started to move towards their home…

They were driving silently, While Salunkhe striked the conversation..

Salunkhe:-"Boss,mujhe Abhijeet kuch thik nahi lag raha hai…"

Pradyuman:-"Aacha, par kyu?"

Salunkhe:-"Boss, Abhijeet ka aksar sar dard hota hai.."

For listning this, Pradyuman was shocked:-"Tujhe kaise pata chala?"

Salunkhe:-"Yaar Tarika bata rahi thi… yaar use aaram ki bohoth sakth jarurat hai…"

Praduyman:-'Tera matlap kya hai?"

Salunkhe:-"boss, agar ska stress bart raha aaise hii, to problem ho sakta hai.."

Pradyuman was silent, as he was thinking about Abhijeet…

Salunkhe keeping his hand on Acp's shoulder:-"Boss, itna chinta karne ka jarurat nahi hai…. Sab thik hai… bs use abb khud pe dhyan dena paega…"and they travelled rest distance silently…

Where as Abhijeet, was going in qualish with Daya…

Abhijeet's phone buzzed…

Abhijeet bit scared:-"Hello…, ha … thik hai mai aabhi aa raha hu.."

Daya:-'Boss, kiska phone tha?"

Abhijeet:-"Yaar, Daya, ye saab abb mat puch mujse ,time aane par tujhe pbataunga…, aabhi ke liye, mujhe yaha drop kar de…"

Daya stoped the qualish and Abhijeet got down and bid good bye and left…

Daya's POV:-"Abhijeet ko kya hua hai, wo jarur mujhse kuch chupa raha hai… kya karu?, picha karu?, nahi aagar use bura lag gaya to…. Dekhta hu, agar kaal tak usne saaf saaf nahi bataya, to mamla aapne haath leta hu…" saying this, he drived back to house…

Where as Abhijeet reached to Hospital…

FLASH BACK

Hospital

Dr Joshi:-"Hello mr Abhijeet"

Abhijeet:-"Haa"

DR Joshi:-"Kya abbhi aap aasakte hai?, "

Abhijeet:-"Thik hai, mai aaabhi aaraha hu.."

Dr Joshi:-"Aur ho sake to kissi ko saath lana …" and phone got cutted…

CURRENT TIME…..

Abhijeet to receptionist:-"Dr Joshi ne mujhe bulaya hai.."

Receptionist:-"Aap ek minute rukhiye(Calling to doctor..) Jii aap jayie.."

Abhijeet entering to cabin…

Abhijeet:-"Good evening doctor.." smilling..

Doctor smilling force fully..:-"Good evening… aap kisko aapne saath laye ho?"

bhijeet:-"Kyu Doctor?, mera saath koi nahi hai.."

Doctor:-"Par maine aapko kisi ko lae bola tha na.."

Abhijeet:-"Par mera koi hai nahi... aap ghabraiye maat mai khud ko sambhal lunga mujhe bataye.."

Doctor kept silent for few minute... then he told what had happened...

and tear felled from Abhijeet's eye...

Doctor:-"Mai iss case ko sahi se handle nahi kar paunga, but bangluru mai dr yashwant hai, usse iss case ke thora bohoth experience hai ye stage ka... aap jitna jaldi ho sake, unke paas jaye..."

Abhijeet just nodded and left the cabin, then hospital... and tear was rolling silently...

Authors note…

Haa . so here is the update…. How was it? :)

Though review has fallen down, still this update is for those who have shown there supports… love you'll:)

Now seriously.. next update, depends upon number of reviews…. ;p..

Till then read and review…


	6. Chapter 6

Tears was rolling on Abhijeet's eye... and he was walking slowly towards his house... that house from which he used to run away for hos worst night mare... making him feel that he has lost every thing... And again he is feeling same... loosing every thing...

while walking he saw temple there.. He silently went in and sat near statue of god...

Abhijeet:-"kyu bhagwan, humesha aaisa khel aap mere saath hii kyu khelte ho? sab kuch to chin liya mujse... abb jinko maine aapna banaya, jinse maine sahara liya, diya abb unse mujhe dur kyu kar rahe ho?.."

FLASH BACK AT HOSPITAL

Doc:-"apko Brain edema hua hai, jisse apka intracranial pressure barte jaa raha hai..."..."bit low tone...

Abhijeet:-"haa?"Though he understood, few thing, bt he was shock and scared...

FLAAH BACK OVER...

"abb kaise mai sambhalu khud ko, Daya, Tarika ko?" and hs stood and started walking again, fully broken...

Where as Daya was in tension:-"Ye Abhijeet abb kaha reh gaya hai?abb use phone karu ya nahi?" ha ek baar phone karke dekhta hu.." and he calls Abhijeet…

Abhijeet:-'Ha Daya bol" controlling his emotions, and making his tone as normal as possible…

Daya:-"Boss, kaha ho ?"

Abhijeet:-'Aree haa. Mai thik hu, aur thora personal kaam mai busy hu.. tujse kaal milta hu…" and he cuted phone, and agin he busted out….

Abhijeet's POV:-"Yaar, abb kaise batau tujhe… yaar abb…. Mujhe abb jald se jald kuch karna parega… bhagwan kam se kaam , abb aap hi koi rasta dikhaye..." and then he silently went tohis old hose…

Wherew as Daya:-"Abb ye to haad ho gaya, na kuch batata, na kuch hint deta.. raat raat bhar kaha rehaa hai?... abb to mujhe kuch karna parega…"

And both pretend to sleep night, but none can do it…

Daya for tension of hi buddy, brother, Where as Abhijeet continouse pain in his head, and fealing week day by day…..

Next day morning, all came to bureau,except Abhijeet.. Daya was fealing worry for him, but didn't know what to do….

Where as ABhijeet took Mr Saurabh with him, and was waiting for special squad… he found fishy, cause particularly, that place, where they were suppose to take Mr Saurabh, was empty.. no security.. not infact single person, he saw Saurabh through corner of his eyes, their was some thing wrong on his attitude…

Then the moment special squad reached, and put their feet on ground, a huge bullet fire took place….

Every one took nearest cover, few were badly injured, and one was spot dead...

Abhijeet too toke cover, but due to sudden loud sound his head again started paining, he somehow controled his pain, and he contacted Acpofcidspecial bureau...

SBAcp:-"hello,Acp Ajatshatru here.."

Abhijeet:-"Hello, sr inspector Abhijeethere...aap phoran team lekar airport par aayie... yaha humla hua hai..."

Acp Ajatshatru:-"What?, aacha tum wahi sambhalna, hum jitna jaldi ho sake atte hai.."saying this, he cutted the phone, and on immediate base, he along with team left for airport...

Where as Abhijeet saw, almost all special squad had died, so now, ignoring his health condition, and his vision problem, he too actively started firing against goons...

Though he is sharp shooter, but this time, he was really finding difficult to watch his aim, so he too one more gun from one corps, and he started firing, and this got for about half an hour, but then all special squad was dead, leaving only Abhijeet, who was taking cover from wall, but he saw Saurabh killing one last special squad team member, so he shoted him, which resulted to hit very near to his heart, and go unconscious...

and unfortunately, Cid special bureau came, and saw it, Specially one person saw it, and shoted him his angriest look...

Acp Ajatshatru:-"Abhijeet, ye tumne kya kiya?"

Abhijeet was now having unbearable pain, which he cant control now, he started shouted like hell, and tear was flowing from his eyes...

Ajatshatru:-"Abhijeet, kya hua hai tumhe?"

One person:-"Abhijeet, abb apna jurm chupane ke liye aapna natak band karo..."

Abhijeet some how:-" Sir, ye bhi dushmano se jura hua tha..." and he literally ran away hiding his face... actually, his nose started bleeding badly, so he hided that...

AYTHORS NOTE...

I m sorry for short update, but abb isse aage abhi likh nahi paa raha hu, mera brain yaha stop hua hai, aur parna bhi hai hai...

Between abb ye sochte raho, ye unknown person koun ho sakta hai...

aur mai yaha sochunga, agge kaise barna hai.. :)

and m gonna try to update next chapter as soon as possible... cause I have hand injury... :(...

lastly Read and Review...

Love you'll


	7. Chapter 7

Acp Ajatshatru:-AQree,Abhijeet kaha gaya?,(Looking towards groung, where Abhijeet was standing)Aur ye khoon…, kahi use bhi to goli nahi laga hai?"…

Person:-"Abhijeet ne iss gawa ko goli mara hai…. Mai isse chorunga nahi…"

Ajatshatru:-"Sir, ye case humare hai… hum chan bin karenge, ohie aap kuch bolna…"

Person:-"TUmhe pata hai, tum kisse baat kar rahe ho?"

Ajatshatru:-:-"Haa pata hai… aur aapko ye bhi pata hai, humne aaj tak, koi bhi mujrimo ko chora nahi hai…."

Person:-"Abb jo bhi decision lega, commite board lega…. Aur ye mera order hai…" saying that he left the place…. Then Ajatshatru and Cid Special bureau team left….

Where as Abhijeet rushed drived and went to his old home…. He directly went to bed, though slowly, but he covered his head with pillow and shouted, due to untorrable pain, also blood was flowing, then after sometime,he went to uncouncious…

Where as about half hour, Daya entered that home…

Daya's POV"Ye Abhijeet jarur kuch chupa raha hai… mujhe pata nahi par kuch to ajib lagraha hai…." Then going to that room, where Abhijeet was sleeping(Actually uncouncious)" Loo Mahasay yaha soo raha hai…., kya karu uthau?, nahi use sone deta hu, kaal dekh lunga… abbhi mujhe yaha se jana parega, nahi to wo uth gaya, to use aacha nahi lagega…" saying this, he left that huse…

Next day morning…

Tarika woke up and was filling Dizziness, also she was having head ace, but she ignore it, and then she went for her work….

Where as at bureau, all were doing their work sencierly… after while Bureaus door got open,… then…

All wishing person "Good morning Sir" …

That person was having sweat, and was taking breath,

Daya:-"Boss, kya hua hai tumhe?, kaal bhi ghar nahi aaye… aur ye tumhara haal kya hua?"

Abhijeet through corner of his eyes saw every one's worry, and he felt bad, how much they do care for him… and he… tears came in his eyes, but he wiped, before any one could hint it….

Fready:-"sir aap itna hap kyu rahe hai,aapka tabiyat to thik hai na"

Abhijeet was not same as before,he was looking more pale...

Abhijeet in anger tone:-"kyu sab mere piche Pare hue ho,sab jao aur aapne kam mai lago..."

For once every one got scared listning such anger tone... But then Acp came...

Pradyuman:-"Abhijeet kyu chilla rahe ho inn pai"

Before Abhijeet could say any thing cid Bureaus door got opened, and one person came in with full anger...

Person:-"Abhijeet kaha hai?"

Pradyuman:-"aree dcp sir aap?"

Chitrole:-"maine pucha(now his eyes caught Abhijjet)oo mahasay ne khoon karvke yaha aagaya hai..."

Every one's eyebpoped out listning this, except Abhijeets... He was getting angrier...

Acp:-"ye aap kya bol rahe ho sir?"

Dcp:-"haa kaal usne uss gawah ko mar diya hai..."

Pradyuman:-"sir iske piche..."

Abhijeet cutted him with harsh and anger voice:-"bas karo acp sahab,kyu ye dikhawa kar rahe hai?"

All again became shock and bit scared seeing such harsh from Abhijeet and that to for ACP...Specially Daya and Acp was shocked...

Daya:-"boss kya hua hai tumhe? Tum thik to ho?"bit scared and concerned...

Abhijeet with more angerness and throwing nearest paper wet on ground:-"xhup karo tum saab,abb ye dekhawa mujse saha nahi jata... "

Dcp:-"Abhijeet tumhara ye narak abb nahi chalega,kaal bhi aaise natak kiya tha..."

Abhijeet's eyes were red and his head pain was going worser:-"to kya karoge hai"

Dcp:-"pandra din baad tumhe board ke samne hona cahiye aur phir iss cid se humesha humesha se good bye"aaying this he lwft the bureau...

Every one came around Abhijeet...

Daya trying to keep hand on Abhijeet's shoulder :-" Abhijeet tum"

Where as Abhijeet jerked away Daya's hand :-"Daya itna concern dikhawa karne ka jarurat nahi... Mai dekh lunga"saying this he left the bureau living shocked team...

Where as Abhijeet started moving on road,not taking his car he saw blood coming from his nose again and started feeling numb and having visual problem... When he saw one car coming towards him,he tried to move but was not able to...

Where as in bureau, all didn't get what had just happened... Acp left that place angrily, and Daya still standing there, trying to grasp what had just happened...

Salunkhe and Tarika enering to Bureau after few minute, ...

Salunkhe:-"aree tum log ko kya hua hai?, Pradyuman kaha hai?"

All came back to sense...

Daya:-"Aree Dr Salunkhe, Tarika, aap log yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Salunkhe:-"Kyu bhai hum kya yaha nahi aa sakte?"

Acp coming towards there with anger:-"Kya hua Salunkhe, tu yaha kya kar raha hai?"

Salunkhe and Tarika sensed, some thing is really wrong...

Salunkhe:-"Kya hua hai boss?, itna ukhre kyu hue ho?"

Pradyuman:-"Agar ye sab bakwas karna hai, to badmai baat karenge, aabhi mujhe jana hai..." saying this, he left bureau, leaving Salunkhe and Tarika shock, and others, bit scared...

Tarika coming back:-"Kya hua hai yaha?"

Daya xplained every th8ing, including Abhijeet's rash behaviour, and what he did...

Salunkhe and Tarika stood there, dumb ,...

AUTHORS NOTE...

Off finish after all...

Really i Appreciate every one for patience you'll have shown, and thanks for wishes, for my hand :)... really love you'll

and again sorry for short update, but ek haath se type karna bohoth mushkil hota hai... :(, aur uppar se, agar sare emotional ek saath dalu to jumble up ho jayega, i hope you'll understand it...

Once again, to al those who have reviewed my last chapter... love you'll... and thank you... :)

not going to take to much time...

just read and plz do continue your precious review... :)


	8. Chapter 8

Tarika:_"Nahi Abhijeet kisi ko aaise be wajah nahi mar sakta….." bit concerned and scared tone…

Salunkhe too:-"Lagta hai daal mia kuch kala hai… Abhijeet aaise bartav kyu kar raha hai…?"

Daya:-" pata nahi.." in thinking…

Tarika:-"Mai jake baat karti hu usse…"

Salunkhe:-"Taika?"

Freaddy:-"Sir, hum saab bhi chalenge….."

Daya :-"Nahi rehane do…"

Where as Acp went to meet acp Ajatshatru…

Pradyuman:-"Haa Ajatshatru, kya hua tha waha?"

Ajatshatru explained every thing, what he saw there…

Pradyuman:-"Par aaise kaise ho sakta hai?"

Ajatshatru:-"Sorry sir, par mujhe lagta hai, Abhijeet kuch chupa raha hai.."

Pradyuman:-"Tum bolna kya cahete ho?"

Ajatshatru:-"Sir, Abhijeet aapna muh bar bar chupa raha tha, upar se, waha pai humme khoon mila hai…. Aur report ke hisab se, wo Abhijeet ka hi hai…."

Pradyuman:-"thik hai… " saying this he too moved…

Where as Abhijeet went home some how, seeing death twice, just by inch saving from accident…. He took high dose of pain killer, and tried to take rest… but his phone biped….

Abhijeet seeing calller id had tear, but he made up himself…:-"Hello…"

Person:-"Kaha ho Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet:-"Tumse kya matlap?"

Person:-"Abhijeet ye tum puch rahe ho?"

Abhijeet:-"Dekho Tarika, mai aabhi bohoth busy hu….. " saying this, he cutted the phone…. And then he cried, suffering badly, and now he knew, he is suffering from vision problem, and started having problem for speaking…..

Whera as Tarika don't know what to do… she knew he is suffering from some thing… but she cant understand that….. so she called Daya…

Daya:-"hello"

Tarika:-"hello Daya, tum aabhi free ho?"

Daya:-"haa kyu?"

Tarika:-"cafeteria mai aakar milo kuch baat karna hai..." And both of them met there...

Daya:-"haa Tarika bolo, kya baat hai?"

Tarika:-"Daya Abhijeet kaha hai?"

Daya:-"pata nahi... Kyu?"

Tarika:-"Daya ,Abhijeet bohoth pareshan lag raha hai... Upar se usse sar dard hota hai aksar.."

Daya:-"aacha... Par mujhe kaise nahi pata chala?"

Tarika:-"wo saab hum saab se chupata hai... Pata nahi wo abb kaisa hoga.."in concerned tone...

Daya bit relaxed:-"Tarika maine kaal hi dr Dhiwre se baat kiya hai...Abhijeet ne jab last usse dikhaya wo bohoth aacha ho raha tha ..."

Tarika listned this,but really didnt felt right:-"haa thik hai..."

Daya :-"Tarika chinta maat karo...mai dekhta hu.. Sayad wo gusse mai hai..."saying this they went for theor work...

And next 15days went like hell for all cid officer... Though Abhijeet was not daily commer, but whenever he used all used to get scare like hell... At starting stage somehow Daya used to try to control him,but Abhijeet use to always back fire him...he used openly scoled to all officers if they made mistake... He was seeing sillently few officers are trying to stay away from him... But he used to do same thing...

There were few stages where, Abhijeet's anger taking away his relations which he made from past 16 years...

Like once Fready came late at bureau...

Abhijeet in anger:-"Fready ye koi time hai office aane ka?"

Fready bit scared:-"sir , sorry wo manisha ne mujhe kaam kw liye"

Abhijeet cutted him and shouted :-"ye bahana yaha mat dena... Agar kaal se time pai nahi aa sakte to resign de dena aur jakar karo aapne biwi ka kaam..." And left the place...

But the worst part was Abhijeet fight with Acp and Daya...

Daya allways used to try to control Abhijeets anger but once Abhijeet got really emotional but he took that painfull step, which will hurt not only him but whole team... Then

Abhijeet shouting:-"bus kar Daya, 16 saal se tera ye natak dekhte aaya hu... Tere pai bharosa karta aaya par tu to humesha mera mazak banate gaya... Ye bichare aapna atit bhul gaya..."and he didnt able to continue... And to his luck Acp came there shouting there...

Acp:-"Abhijeet bas karo,aapna ye anab sanab band karo..."

And for first time Abhijeet shouted back at Acp:-"bas kigiye acp sahab... Aap bol rahe hai? Aap aapne aap ko dekhiye, kabhi aapne humme yakin kiye?jab humme aapka jarurat pare aap to hummare khilaf ho jate ho,cahe lavanya ka uss waqt bachana ho ya phir Daya ya oour koi..." And he left that place... All stood there in shock and few in hatred expression...

And Abhijeet prepared one last steps which he has to do, and then will be free from this pain...

That day gone like this... Only counted people left who still love their Abhijeet blindly and still believe him innocent..

AUTHORS NOTE...

Again thanks all for your support, and yous love... and thnks to understand my problem...

and now not taking much time,

Just read and review it...

till then take care and be well... :)

Love you'll


	9. Chapter 9

Before begining of this chapter... it's my request to follow few thing...

first have seat bealt(Rassi bhi bandha to chalega..) and secoung one, tie your with chair properly...

reason chapter ke end batane wala hu..

Now towards chapter...

Abhijeet completed all his work which was assigned to him, including one mission type work...

Though Abhijeet now know,he really doesn't have much time to spend... He really now require medical treatment to extend... Now the situation was really going serious... So he rehearsed hard to take one last step, he knew now his conversation capability is down, his vision problem and many thing which has made him weak like hell...

At thirteenth day...

At morning Tarika again woke up early morning and felt dazy and same thing... She noticed it from previous few days... Some thing strikes on her mind... She did essential thing... And she was shocked... And tear flowed from her eyes...

She went to forensic lab,and was not giving concentration on her work... Which Salunkhe noticed...

Salunkhe:-"aree tarika kya hua tumhe?itna absent mind kyu ho?koi problem hai?"

Tarika in dreamy tone:-"ha sir,problem to hai,but aabhi nahi..."

Salunkhe bit scared and in tension:-"ye kya bol rahi ho tum Tarika?"

Tarika coming to real world:-"ammm, kuch nahi sir.."

Salunkhe :-" kya kuch nahi?"

Tarika sharply:-" sir actually aaj raat ko meri bachpan ki saheli aa rahi hai, to itna din usse contact kyu nahi ki,iske bahane soch rahi thi.."( lying)

Salunkhe:-"aacha?"

Tarika:-"haa sir"..

Where as Abhijeet was just standing because of strong dose of pain killer... He wants to follow his plan as early as possible and to his luck...

bureaus phone ringed... And they got news that one girl has fallen down from 15th floor and she is spot dead...thinking as murder...

Team reached their and sends the body to lab...

After few hour they reached to lab including Abhijeet...

First Tarika saw Abhijeet and blushed, but to her luck no body notiched...

But after all explanation was over, they started to leave when by chance nikhil sleeps over Abhijeet... Though Abhijeet was not at all angry, but still he shouted at him , and insulted him saying

Abhijeet:-"humesha Daya ka naam japte ho, kabhi aakhe kholkar chalna sikhe ho? Yaa aaise hi Cid mai aagaye"...

All knew it some thing lie this will come, after Nikhils by chance sleep , so no one gave any reaction against it except hatred expression towards Abhijeet ,and Salunkhe and specially Tarika were hell shock...

At the end of the day the case was over declaring as accidental death... And in between Abhijeet left...

Tarika while going back home, she decides to meet Abhijeet, so while going she bought a bouquet

... And then moved towards Abhijeet's home...

Abhijeet was standing near window... And being known Tarika for past six years...

Tarika parked her car, and she moved towards door... But before she reached at door, she heard voice of Abhijeet... She went to that direction, and thought to give surprise him, cause may be he is frustrated... She stood behind and wanted to wait till call finish...

Abhijeet(in phone):-"haa Madhu darling... Mai sirf aur sirf tumse hi pyar karta hu... Tumhe koi sakh hai kya?... Kya wo Tarika... Haha... Wo to sirf time pass hai... Kaam ke pressure ke bojh ko hatane ka ek tarika... Ha wo to hai... Usse mana lena bohoth assan hai sirf pyar se hass diya kaam hogaya... Bebakufh kahi ki... Ha ha jaan "

Where as when Tarika listened this she was shocked like hell... She broke down in pieces... And it was like an cold knife was pierced in her heart... The bouquet fell from her hand... She ranned away from there crying...

Abhijert saw it through corner of his eyes... He went and picked that bouquet and with painfull smile... Sorry Tarika aaj akhir tumhe pata chal gaya mai tumhe dhoka dete aaya hu..." And then he throw away his mobile... And went inside home having tear...

Next day morning.. Tarika's eyes were swollen and was red... But she went for her duty... Salunkhe saw it and tried to ask her but she ignore it... And Salunkhe didn't tried much to know...

After few minute, tean entered ro forensic lab...

Tarika saw Abhijeet... She saw Abhijeet paled,his face was not at all bright, and he was not able to stand properly... But she was hating him... But some thing was concerning her...

Abhijeet with much difficulty smilled(from last night he was having pain in his head, and now he was totally seeing every thing blur.. )'-good morning Tarika jii(with trying to speak properly,but was very difficult for him, and some time he was loosing his control over himself...)

Tarika was at first was bit shock seeing Abhijeet speaking like this... But her mind diverted to anger and hate again...

Salunkhe:-"aree Abhijeet aaj tum aaise baat kyu kar rahe hi?"

All now started bit to ignore him... But of sudden this thing some thing made them think of it... But there was no concerned as BEFORE...

Abhijeet:-"Tarika jii kya Salunkhe sab ne mujse baat karne ko mana kiya hai kya?"he intentially said Salunkhes name...

Salunkhe bit angrily:-"Abhijeet ye kya baat hai? Tum hummesha mujhe iss chij mai kyu ghasit tai ho?"...

Abhijeets in bit loud tone..:-"kyu ki aap humesha tok te ho, kehte ho Tarika meri beti hai... Tum usse dur raha karo.."

Tarika listning this saw at Salunkhe and some what feeling guilty not listening him...:-"Abhijeet bas karo..."

Abhijeet looked at her:-" nahi Tarika jii aaj mujhe bolne digiye.."

Tarika shouted:-"bass karo Abhijeet... Tum mujhe humesha dhoka dete aaie ho... Par mai tumhe kuch nahi kar sakti... Par isse pehale mai tumhe kuch kar du tum chale jao..."

Abhijeet:-" tum kya kehana cahati ho Tarika"

Taruka:-"kaal maine tumhare saare baate sun lii hai... Tum challe jao... Mai tumse sirf nafrat karti hu... Sirf nafrat..." Saying this she broke down to tear... Where as Abhijeet was having some what satisfaction and pain...

Abhijeet (his head started paining again...knowing now its high time to leave)smilling:-"thik hai Tarika mai chala jata hu... Mere waja se tumhare aakho mai aasu lane ka jarurat nahi... Khush raho sada ke liye(removing tear and moving towards Daya snd Shreya)congrats Daya, abb tujhe Shreya ko dikhawat ke liye propose nahi karna parega...abb yi ajad hai... Shryea na tere liye kabhi thi aur na kabhi hogi.." Saying this he left lab willingly unwillingly... Allowing tears to flow... He one last time saw the bureau and every member specially Daya and Tarika through corner of his eyes and then left the place...

Inside forensic lab Shreya came towards Tarika and consoled her, and then every one came towards her

.. After she stopped crying

Salunkhe:-"Tarika beti kya hua kaal?tumne kya sunna?"

Tarika tolled only telephonic conversion which she heard and hiding few thing... Listing this made all hate Abhijeet through deepest core of their heart...

Where as Abhijeet was not able to walk properly due to poor eye sight, and was having unbearable head pain... In middle of the road he hold his head and screamed...and though with poor vision he saw one car coming towards him... He knew now he is not as lucky as previous accident.. He gave up his fight to stand and fallen down on the middle of the road...uncouncious with blood flowing through nose and biy from corner Of his mouth...

AUTHORS NOTE...

I hope,abb samajh gaye ho, kyu bola tha... phir bhi..

Seat belt bandhne take, tumlog shock ke mare gir na jao, aur hath bandhne, taki mujhe tammatar, chapal phek na sako, itna bura update ke liye... ;p...

Between, maine dekha bohoth logo ko, kuch chije khatak raha hai... for that, there are many loop holes present right now in this story... jaise jaise progress hote jayega, that holes will start filling... :)

Again thanks all for your support, and yous love... m really speechless, about concern i've receive... love you'll and tight hug to all of you... :)...

and mai aapne haath mai thora bhi stress nahi de raha hu, thats the reason, im updating bit late, and short... taki mera left hand ko koi prob. na ho...:)and beside, mera ye, kind of mania h gaya hai.. i love this ff world, and love to write it, and if i get few idea, i just cant stop post it... so I do it for myself also, of course, including you"ll...

guyz thnks a lot, to cooperate with me for this story...

and now not taking much time,

Just read and review it...

till then take care and be well... :)

Love you'll/


	10. Chapter 10

Every thing was broken for Abhijeet... All cid members trying to divert their mind cause whenever Abhijeets name came around ,just environment used to turn hate...

Where as Slowly opening his eyes... He remember his last condition. And now how he has come here? In hospital... He tried to get up, but at that time one nurse came there...

Nurse:-"aree mt, plzz aap yaha laite rahe... "

Abhijeet was not able to speak at initially, but with lot of effort he asked:-"mujhe yaha kisne laya?"

Nurse:-"dr Jain ne laya hai... Aap yahi rukhiye, mai unhe bula ke lati hu..."saying this she left the place... Where Abhijeet stayed there trying hard to sit and see around hazily...

After some time doctor came...

Dr jain:-"abb aapko kaisa lag raha hai?"

Abhijeet :-"doctor saab abbhi thora thik hu... Par mujhe sab kuch dhudla dhudla nazar aaraha hai... Aur abb thik se bola bhi nahi jaa raha hai..."

Dr jain in serious tone:-"kya? Abb plzz aap jitna jaldi ho sake dr Yashwant ko jake dikhye... Aapke halath aur bigarte jaa raha hai.. "

Abhijeet with painfull smile:-"jab koi waja na rahe jine ka... To jikar kya karna..."

Dr shaking him:-"parr iss tarah har manna thik nahi hai...aakhir Cid officer jo hoo.."

Abhijeet eyes opened in shock:-"aap ko kaise pata chala?"

Dr smilling bit:-"aapko koun nahi janta... Khair aabhi aap aapne aap par dhyan digiye.."

Abhijeet in pleading tone..:-"dr aapne kisi ko bataya nahi na?"also bit scared tone...

Dr :-"nahi... Par aap achanak Se aaise kyu pucha?"

Abhijeet:-"nahi bas aaise hi."

Dr :-"aacha thik hai... Abb jara mere saath chaliye .."

Abhijeet silently followed him... Their dr jain introduce to another doctor, who checked Abhijeets eyes and gave him his eyes power...

Abhijeet was dropped at home by doctor himself... And between on emergency basis Abhijeet made his spectacles...

After droping...

Abhijeet:-"hmm doctor sahab... Pata nahi kaise aapko sukriya aada karu.. Par..."

Doctor smilled:-"aaise sukriya aada karne ka jarurat nahi... Ye to hamara farz hai..."

Abhijeet:-"par mera halath to aap jante ho... Agar kaal aap mere saath aa sakte.. tooo"

Doctor:-"i m sorry mr Abhijeet , mai to nahi aasakta..aaj raath mujhe bedesh jana hai medical conference ke liye.."

Abhijeet:-"oo i am sorry..."

Dr:-"par aap caho to mai aapke saath ek nurse bhej deta hu.."

Abhijeet thinks some thing:-"dr plz kya aap jo bhi nurse bhejenge aap bol sakte hai unhe hospital ke kapre na pahene.. Kamse kaam comitee board ke samne plz..."

Dr:-"thik hai... Abb mai chalta hu"saying this he left the place... And Abhijeet again gone inside his home accepting the loneliness welcome... Dont know how much he can stand this loneliness and this physicall pain...

Abhijeet prepaired himself for presenting himself infront of board, and preparing to leave in Bangluru..

After completing his pack ups and ready... He silently went towards his bed.. He was seeing albums of cid team, and was sedding silent tear.. No one to wipe it...

Abhijeets Pov:-"kitna hurt kar raha hu mai sabko... Ajj mere waja se Tarika ke aakho se aasu aaya hai.. Daya ko kitna insult kiya... Kash mai unhe bata pata.. Ki mai aab " then suddenly his head started paining.. he was screaming in pain,and blood was flowing from his nose...And this time he vomitted... And blood came... He was feeling numb, and now only darkness was their in front if him... He took medicine some how which dr Joshi gave for emergency... Then he fallen down... After few minute he was having bit relaxed...Now only thing he want is ..." Therewas knock on the door...

He some how cleaned his face washing bloods, so that whoever it may be , no one gets suspicious or shock... Some how with support of wall he went to door and opened it.. Seeing the person there he was bit shocked...

Abhijeet:-"aap yaha kyu aai hai"speaking with bit power which has left with in himself in anger...

Person with full anger and shouting:-" kyu kiya Abhijeet tumne aaise ha? Kyu kiya.. Agar pyar nahi karte ho Tarika se to uske emotion se kyu khilwar kiya? Batao..."

Abhijeet was not at all fit to stand, due to such loud noise, his head has started to pain again... But he some how controlled himself, sweat was dreaming from his face...

Abhijert with anger but calmly:-"Salunkhe sahab aap yaha kya kar rahe hao?jao aapni beti Tarika ke pass, aakhir aap jit gaye mujhe unse alag karke... Jaoye.. Mere liye aapna kimti waqt mat waste kigiye, mai koun hota hu? Ek masla hu machar.. Ek khilona jo sabbhi mere saath khelta hai... Yaha tak mera kismat bhi...".he went back to his room flowing tear... Though he was showing anger but love concern sad was clearly seen... But Salunkhe didnt notices it...

Salunkhe too was leaving but some thing strikes on his eyes near table... He took that thing and went away with full rage of hate...

where as Abhijeet silently saw Salunkhe leaving from window... "Mujhe maaf kar dena Salunkhe sahab... Tarika aur team ko sambhal lena... aakhir mai aapne iss pap ka saza bhugat raha hu... Par aaplogo ko ..." Then he fented their...

Next day morning every one came inside bureau... including Salunkhe and Tarika...

Salunkhe was angry and Tarika was sad.. And every one was feeling hate against Abhijeet... But every time all their thought use to stop at WHY and why ABHIJEET... After all how would more then six years and for few Sixteen year relation ends within just 15days

Fready:-"sir humme se koi to jana cahiye Abhijeet sir ke liye..."

Pradyuman:-"ha to jao tum... Humme kyu bol rahe ho... Usse ye humare dikhawat ke relation pasand nahi na..."

Fready kept quit and no one supported him...

Shreya after few minute:-"sir agar aap permission de to mai aur fready sir chale jaye?"

Daya gave her cant belive look and every one saw her in disbelief...

Acp:-"jo bhi marzi ho karo.."saying this he left that place...

Daya:-"Shreya itna saab hone ke baad bhi?"

Shreya:-"sir jo bhi hua wo saach mai bohoth bura hua... Uske liye sayad hum mese koi unhe asani se maafi nahi denge... Par jo bui ho sir... Abhijeet sir ke waja se maine aapko abb paya hu... Mai bs waha aapna duty nibhane jaungi" saying this she left...

Daya's pov:-dekha Abhijeet... Hum saab tumse nafrat karne lagge... Phir bhi humm sab kahi na khai tumhare liye sochte hai...kash tum samajhsakte... Aapne gusse ke waja se tumne kya khoya hai... Abb tumhe wo sab chiz pane ke liye kuch bhi karo par abb kuch bhi pahela jaisa nahi hoga kuch bhi nahi..."...

Where as Abhijeet opened hus eyes... He was not seeing anything clearly... He tried hard to getup... He some how got up, and found speaks near ny... He wore it and was seeing around... He some how prepared himself for his enquiry... And left the place and went to hospital...

Abhijeet to receptionist:- "amm dr jain ne mujhe nurse appoint kiya tha"(he noticed that now for him speaking was very difficult... He was stammering like hell...

Receptionist:-"jii aap rukhiye Kara..."making call...

After few Minute Abhijeet with nurse left hospital, they reached where Abhijeet was told to present himself... he went inside and saw every one was present their... his eyes scanned the room and stopped at place where Fready and Shreya was there...

He skilled realizing that still he has some thing left, few off them are far away now.. but will be with him...

After few minute the case started.. and arrow of allegation was thrown towards Abhijeet.. And he was just silent ...

Dcp:-"Sr ins Abhijeet chup baithne se kuch nahi milega... tumhara chup baithne she ye sabot hoga ki tum aapna jurm Kabul kar rahe ho..."

Abhijeet wanted yo say, but he was not able to open his mouth...

Then the door opened and one person came trembling and fallen down...

Commute head:-"ye Saab kya ho raga Thai?"

Person entering with team:-" inse pucho... ye hai hummare gawah..."

C.H:-"tum aur tumhare team kya bolna cahate ho acp Pradyuman?"

Acp:-"abb jo bhi bolega ye bollega..."

Daya picking up that person feom neck...:-"abb bol sabke samne..."

Person joining hand and crying:-" sahab mujhe paise diye gaye the sahab... waha se sabhi log ko hatane ke liye,aur Raju ko banduk aur goliya dene ke liye..."

C.H:-"par tum ho koun?"

Person:-" sahab mai wo section ka watch man hu..."

C.H:-"isse phorah giraftar karre aur puch tach karre... aur mr Abhijeet tumhe clean cheat diya jata hai... aur yahi ummed hai ki yum hummeaha aapne kaam nispaks aur imandari se nibhaoge..."

Abhijeetbsaw his team specially Acp and Daya... he has insulted him badly, still they came to save him... its not that, if they dont come Abhijeet will suffer, but still...

Abhijeet with painful smile:-" mujhe aur nahi karna ye duty... pichle sola saal se, maine aapna farz,imandari se kiya... aapne iss duty ke aar mai, aapna yadash kho diya... aur uske natija?, humesha shakh, ya phir tanne... abb aur nahi... ye raha mera resignation, batch aur banduk" keeping on near table, and got up, and started to move out, holding girls hand for support(nurse)... through corner of his poor eye, he saw Shreya standing beside Daya, holding his hand... and left filling worm in his heart..

C.H:-"Mr Abhijeet aap ek bar soch le..."

Abhijeet didnt stop, he moved out completly..., where as Daya was shock, seeing such cold behavior, but had angry expression...

Out side Abhijeet's house:-"Thank you... pata nahi aap ka sukriya da kaise karu?"

Nurse:-"Iss mai sukriya ki kya baat hai?, humara farz tha ye..."Abhijeet gave money to her and she left...

Abhijeet stood near door for few minute, then he heard, horn... he saw the direction...:-"Haa ek minute, mai aaraha hu..." he with pain went inside, took his luggage, and then he took high dose medicine, so that in mid way his health doesnt get worse, then started leaving... near door, he saw one last time his home, and then, he opened his wallet, and saw image of Acp, Daya,Tarika and team... he removed his phone and dialed number of Acp, Daya and Tarika number wise... just to listen their voice one last time... tear escaping through eyes...

he didnt speak... just listned their voice silently, and capturing their voice on mind, so that he can stay few more days listning this...

and then he left mumbai, and went to Bangluru, for further treatment, with hope, to get few more days extend...

where as there..

Every one started to move out, with bit shame, doubting most capable, honest cid cop[..

Cid team too started moving, when Daya saw one cheap, which was also kept with batch and other staff, belonging of Abhijeet's...

Daya:-"Ye kya hai? ye chip mai kya hai?"

Pradyuman:-"Dikhao..?" taking it from Daya's hand...

C.H looking towards them.. :-'Yaha kya mila hai?"

Daya:-"Sir, sayad Abhijeet ne chip chora hai.."

C.H:-"Thik hai "

Acp:-"Shreya, jara dekho _iss_ chip mai kya hai?"

Shreya put that chip(memory card) and saw a video..

Sgrey a:-"sir ismai to ekvideo hai"

Pradyuman:-"chala kee dekho Kara.."

Shreya please the video,

Few were shock, some were having angry don't know why?, and counted people were suspicious...

AUTHORS NOTES...

Guyz really love you'll.. with out you'll support it would have not been not so success...

really...

without, taking much time,

just Read and do review...

till then love you'll n take care...


	11. Chapter 11

Abhijeet silently left mumbai for treatment, taking only voices of his nearest people,and his past 16 years beautiful memory...

Where as cid team, after they have proven Abhijeet innocent, they found chip, in that video was played..

In that video, there was no sound, but there was video playing, that video was of airport, where attack has happened...

in that video, there was no sound, but it was clearly showing, mr Saurab was shooting special squad... also when he was about to shoot to DCP Chitrolle, he got shot near his heart...

Few were angry on DCP chitrole, but dont know why?, is it because he accused Abhijeet, who was once very much dear to them, or some thing..few were shock, seeing Saurab doing like this,

and only few suspicious, cause video at ccertain stage falling sown, blood clearly been seen falling down...

though all moved back to their respective office,

but some how, Daya was playing that video again and again, afterall 16 yrs frndship is more stronger, then those 15 days insult and angerness, but still he was very much mess with anger, due to ego...

Once while Daya was seeing video in bureau,Tarika came there... She too was not looking good, she too was confussed, or say sad, how could Abhijeet do this to her... But her mind was conflicting that some thing bad is happening with Abhijeet... She saw video playing..

Tarika:-"Daya ye tum kounsa video dekh rahe ho?"

Daya with absent mind:-"Abhijeet ke video... kahi to mujhe garbar lag raha hai..."and at momment, blood scence came, which Tarika noticed...

At night Tarika was crying silently, and was not really paying attentation on her driving... she unintentionally drived towards Abhijeet's house,where he used to stay during those black days...

she stopped their,she got out and was shock, she sat again on anger in her car, and started to leave, but before leaving she saw, door was locked... she don't know why, but some thing she felt scared,her leg came out and went near door, but she was getting feeling scared, she saw blood there... she silently, went to all possible place, she knew where Abhijeet could go... but, still she left the matter, cause her brain was just against Abhijeet...

Next day morning, all came to bureau, and started their work, trying to forget what had all happened... and then DCP came...

DCP:-"Pradyuman.."

Acp coming out of his cabin:-"Aree sir, aap yaha?"

DCP:-"Isse millo, ye sr inspector Ravina... isse Abhijeet ne khud training diya hai, aur uske hi reference se yaha aaya hai.."

if any other had done it, then may be Ravina would not be able to stand their, but listning Abhijeet's name... all went numb...

Ravina streching hand for shaking..:-"Hello..."

Acp:-"Hello, welcome to CID Mumbai"..

DCP:-"Aacha, tum log millo mai chalta hu" he said and left, before any one starts pulling his leg...

Where as Ravina went near everybody and shaked hand by saying their name, all were shock, how could she know so much about them, lastly when she went to Daya..

Ravina:-"Daya sir, aapse milkar bohoh khushi hui... aakhir Abhijeet sir sirf aapke barre mai kehte the... aap ye hai, aap wo hai... aur such mai Abhijeet ne ek baat sach kaha tha, aap handsome to ho hi, but aap bohoth jyada sweet ho.."

Daya dont why but listning Abhijeet's name, smile came in his leaps, and no one was remembering, how ABhijeet treated with them, all were smilling listning Abhijeets name...

Acp too, in corner was smilling, seeing such officer, who is trained by Abhijeet...:-"Aacha, baate sab chalte rahedi, par Ravina, chalo forensic lab chalo, aur aapna samples de do.."

Ravina:-"Aai, samples?" giving confusion look, all tried suppressed their laughter, and Daya for once remembered Abhijeet, cause some time, he used to do same thing... and all moved to forensic lab...

Forensic labs environment were also some what same... just trying to forget few thing...

Salunkhe smiling forcefully seeing team their.. :-"Aree,tum log? yaha kya kaam hai?"

Acp:-"Aree, ek naya officer aaya hai, usske samples dene aaye hai.."

Salunkhe gussing in whos replacement would come, so not to listen his name, he skips further questioning...

Salunkhe:-"aaca, thik hia.. koun hai aur kaha hai..."

Ravina coming front with smile..:-"ooo to aap hai Salunkhe sir urf Salunkhe sahab.."

Salunkhe went shock, listing such way of strucking conversation...

Acp smiled listning and seeing this, al he remembering seeing this is once his right hand Abhijeet:-"Salunkhe, isse Abhijeet ne training diya hai.."

Listning this, Salunkhe felt hatred but controled his emotion their, which Ravina noticed...

Ravina:-"Salunkhe sir, aapko bura laga, sorry mujhe pata.."

Salunkhe cutted her saying:-"Aree nahi Ravina, aaisa kuch nahi hai" knowing, its not fault of Ravina, but of Abhijeet...

Salunkhe:-"Aree, Tarika, samples collect karne ke slides or saab lao.."

Listning Tarika's name, she felt some thing... but she controlled her feeling, just to see..

After few minute Tarika came, with all required material...

And seeing Tarika, Ravina were total shock..:-"Tarika dii.."

Tarika, has lost charm some where, but listning dii, she noticed her, and she too was shock:-"Ravina?"all other were looking them confusion..

hen Ravina went towards Tarika and hugged her, where as Tarika hugged her, trying to hide her tears of pain...

Ravina:-"Tarika dii, aap kaise ho?, ek baar bhi contact nahi kiya?"

Tarika wipping her tears:-"aree,mai thik hu... Tum kaise ho?"

Ravina:-"mai thik hu... Pata hai maine aapko kitna miss kiya...?"

Salunkhe:-"Taeika, tumne kabhi humme nahi bataya, tumhari bahen hai?"

Tarika bit smilling,:-"sir hum cousin hai."

Salunkhe:-"ohh"

Ravina:-"waise Abhijeet sir ne to kabhi aapke barre mai nahi bola?aur sir kaha hai?"

Listening Abhijeet's name on Ravina's mouth, Tarika was shocked..

Tarika:-'Tumhe Abhijeet ke baare mai kisne bataya?"

Ravina:-"Abhijeet sr ne mujhe khud training diya hai...par pata nahi, usne kabhi aapke bare mai nahi bataya... aur picle takriban pandrah, sola din se to wo sirf aaplog ka ek ek guun bata rahe the, keh rahe the, " and she stopped, looking every ones eyes on her...

Where as all were shocked listening this, specially last 15 days, where he was showing his anger, insulting?... but some how that day passed...

Daya was feeling some thing explainable... Shreya and Daya were on qualish together..

Shreya:-"Daya sir, kya hua hai?"

Daya didn't responded..

Shreya bit jerking:-"Sir... aapka tabiyat thik hai na?"

Daya coming back to earth..:-"Haa Shreya tum kuch bol rahi thi?"

Shreya:-"Aap kya soch rahe ho?"

Daya:-"Amm, kuch nahi..."

Shreya:-"Aap mujh se chpa rahe hai?"

Daya with smile:-"Shreya, agar serious baat hota to bata deta, par aabhi aaj tum aapne ghar mai raho... chalo" And then turning towards Shreya's house...

(actually after such thing happened, Daya was insulted by ABhijeet, Shreya started leaving with Daya so that Daya dont feel bad or some thing..)

After droping Shreya, Daya went to Abhijeet's house, old house, and reachuing their, He was shock...

Daya:-"Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?"

Person looking towards Daya:-"Pata nahi... bus mujhe kaal se kuch thik nahi lag raha hai..."

Daya:-"Tumhara matlab kya hai?"

Person:-"Kaal wo video, phir aaj Ravina, phir ye saab..." showing towards down words...

Daya saw where the person was pointing:-"Khoon"...

Person:-"Haa Daya, aur ye Abhijeet ka hai, aur maine check kiya hai , ye nose se aaya hai.."

Daya bit shock:-"thik se check kiya Tarika?"

Tarika:-"Haa..."

Daya:-"Abhijeet jaa kaha sakta hai aabhi?"

Tarikas POV:-"Jitna usse nafrat karne ki koshish karti hu... par pata nahi kyu mera man bol raha hai kuch to bura hua hai.."

Daya:-"Tarika, kya soch rahi ho?"

Tarika:-"aam,kuch nahi..."

Where as Ravina came there...

Ravina:-"aree Tarika dii, Daya sir ... Aaplog yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Where as first both became caution, but seeing Ravina they felt bit relaxed...

Tarika:-"aree Ravina,tu yaha?"

Ravina:-"dii, yehi baat mai aapse puch rahi thi?, aur mai Abhijeet sir se milne aai

hu.."

Daya:-"tumhe ye address kaha se mila?"

Ravina:-"Daya sir,aap log mujhe har bar ulta sawal kyu puch rahe ho? Aur jaha tak mujhe Abhijeet sir ne aapko describe kiya.. Aap jarur kuch chupa rahe ho...aur Tarika dii, aap bhi kya chupa rahe ho?"

both Daya and Tarika were bit shocked... How could she detect so perfectly... But then remembered... Its trained by none other then Abhijeet...then they saw each other..

Then Tarika told few important thing,related to case or say what trio was searching,leaving personal relation,of her... And Ravina was shocked..

Ravina:-"ye nahi ho sakta... Abhijeet sir aise kr hii nahi sakta..."

seeing her confidence, both lost words...

Daya:-"tumhe itna yakin se kaise keh rahe ho?"

Ravina smilingly:-"jo saksh Aapne ko example na dekar pura cid team ka example deta hoo, wo kya aaise kuch kar sakta hai?"

Both were speechless...

Tarika:-"Dayaa,sayad humme Abhijeet ko dhundna parega..."

Daya:-"ha"calling his khabri...,and saying to collect info about Abhijeet...

except Ravina, Daya and Tarika were not having same feeling like before 15,16days... some thing has break them like hell,which now seems irreversable...

before leaving

Tarika:-"mm Ravina, tum kaha rukhi hui ho?"..

Ravina:-"dii, aap chinta mat karo.. mujhe cid se quatar mila hai.."

Tarika, dont want to spend her time lonely, other wise Abhijeet's name will hurt her more, and she wanted to move on...

Ravina:-"Thik hai.." Saying this trio moved from their,...

it was about months, thee was no news about Abhijeet, and no one was taking care about it, except three, no one knows about it...

Once Salunkhe went to near by hotel for dinner at night...

One person came near him..

Person:-"aree Salunkhe?"

Salunkhe looking towards him, and then smile came...

AUTHOR'S NOTE...

Ok guys... this is it for now,

First of all, i M introducing new character here, Ravina... she is couzin sister of Tarika, which i hve included... they were together on their small age, and dont expect too much role of her in this chapter...

and secoundly..

love you'll for support so long support... no words to express this feel...

and dont want to hurt any one taking others name... cause every one is precious for me... :)

just one thing to say,

just read and review...

as it's second last chapter of it...


	12. Chapter 12

Salunkhe smilling:-"Aree dr Yashwant... tu yaha?"

Dr Yashwant:-"Kyu mai yaha nahi aa sakta?"

Salunkhe:-"Nahi ye baat nahi hai yaar.. tu to london mai chala gaya tha na... aur baith na yaar... khara kyu hai?"

Dr Yashwant accepting the sit..:-"Haa yaar london mai gaya tha, par abb yaha kuch saal ke liye, yaha Bharat mai aagaya, kuch conference ke leye, aur kuch puarane yado ko taza karne..."

Salunkhe smiling:-"Aacha... aur kaha tehara hai?, ek bar contact bhi nahi kiya?"

Dr Yashwant:-"Aree, yaar mai yaha kaha tehra hu?, mai to Bangluru mai tehra hu..."

Salunkhe:-"Aacha... to mumbai mai kya kar raha hai?"

Dr Yashwant:-"Bus kaam ke liye aaya tha... tu to bata, tera kya haal chaal hai?"

Salunkhe:-"Ha bohoth maze mai hu, aakhir, CID Forensic lab mai jo kaam karta hu.."

Dr Yashwanth:-"Aacha,phir se tune joint kiya?"

Salunkhe smiling:-"Haa yaar... unke bina to jindegi akela pan hota hai"

Dr Yashwant:-"Haa, tere liye to wo sabhi pariwar hai..."

Salunkhe:-"Haa, wo to hai..."

Dr Yashwant:-"Aur baata kya haal chal hai?"

They were chit chatting till they ate their dinner, now while leaving...

Salunkhe:-"Aree yaar, tu kaha rukha hai?, aur yaha aaya kaise?"

Yashwant:-"Aree yaar, mai s*** hotel mai rukha hu... aur yaha aaise hii tehel kar aaya hu...kyu?

Salunkhe:-"Chaal tujhe drop karta hu.."

And they slowly started to move towards hotel...

Salunkhe striking conversation:-"Aacha, tune bola, yaha kuch kaam ke liye aaya hai.."

Yashwant:-"Haa, kyu?"

Salunkhe:-"Tu bata sakta hai... agar personal nahi hua to..."

Yashwant:-"Aree, nahi aaise koi personal kaam nahi hai... bs ek patient aaya hai mera pass Bengaluru mai,Abhijeet naam hai uska...(listening Abhijeet's name,Salunkhe felt angry, but controlled his temper)bohoth hii acha insan hai, aur bache se bohoth pyar karta hai... aapna free time mai, wo hospitalize bache se bate kaarta tha...bhale hii wo kamjor hote jata, par pata nahi kaise bache ke samne wo aapna dard kaise chupata...

uske aakho mai ajiib sa sukun rehata dikhta tha.."

Salunkhe interrupting:-"yaar tu sabme tha, kyu laga raha hai?"

Yashwant:-"kyu kii abb wo chal phir nahi sakta, aur right side se paralysis ho gaya, uske haal abb to aur bigarte jaa raha hai, brain mai blood clot hai... kuch din pahele cerebral ischemia ho gaya... issliye socha, Dr Thomas, jo neurologist hai london ka, unse millu, to aaj file diya hai dekhte hai kaal kya bolte hai..."

Salunkhe:-"aacha... waise kya baat hua?tera bohoth hamdardi dekh raha hu uske saath..."

Yashwant:-"hmm, hai uske liye.. bakki sab patience ke pass koi to hota hai, jo usse baate karte hai, pyar, dard dikhata hai.. paar iska nasib dekho, koi nahi usse dekhne, uska dard dekhne,bolta hai Mumbai se aaya hai, aabhi usse aur emotion ka koi pharakh nahi parta..."

For the first time, after Abhijeet left, Salunkhe felt very much scared from deepest core of his hearth..."

Salunkhe bit scared:-"yaar uska koi aapna kyu nahi hai?"

Yashwant:-"Pata nahi yaar, bs baar baar puch kar itna bola... wo aapna yadash kuch saal pahele kho diya hai..."

Salunkhe was not feeling good at all...

Yashwant:-"aree yaar, yaha rukh, mera hotel aagaya.."

Salunkhe stopping car:-" haa thik hai, aacha sun tu ekk baar uss patience ka report de sakta hai plzz..."

Yashwant:-"haa na ... kaal yahi 11:30 ko aakar dekh lena..."

saying this both left...

Salunkhe for first leaving all his anger,started thinking about Abhijeet,first he and team thought his change in behavior is because he was suspect as a killer...But now is it so?...

whole night he didn't slept...

Next day morning he was so busy in his thinking, instead of going to lab, he by mistake entered in bureau...

Though the case was reported, but some how it has lost the charm, which made cid mumbai different...

Pradyuman:-"aree Salunkhe.. tu yaha kya kar raha hai?"

Salunkhe didn't hear it...

Pradyuman bit shaking:-"Salunkhe?"

Salunkhe coming back:-"aree Pradyuman?"then looking towards surrounding:-"oo sorry" and he left hurriedly avoiding all questioning gaze on him..

where as inside forensic lab..Tarika was sitting at corner, with head down.. first Salunkhe saw it and then felt pity for her.. then again he remembered previous night conversation.. he too went silently at his desk and sat...

where as when Tarika noticed Salunkhe, she felt some thing wrong...

Tarika:-"sir saab kuch thik hai?"

Salunkhe again was drifting with his thought...

Tarika:-"sir...kya hua hai?"

Salunkhe some how said:-"Tarika plzz mujhe thora akela chor do"...

Tarika understood that some thing bad is coming on the way... from past few days, she wasn't feeling right...

where as Salunkhe continuously impatiently looking at his clock. when watch ticked at 11,he left that place hurriedly...didn't said to any one...

where as Cid team was coming, when they saw Salunkhe storming out.. before trying to stop, he went...

when he reached near hotel after half hour(11:30),he saw Yashwant standing their...

by going near him.

Yashwant:-"aree Salunkhe aagaya?"giving him file...

Salunkhe impatiently opened file.. and he went numb, seeing first page,what he was praying should not happens, has happened...

salunkhe felt very weak, but collecting all his remaining strength, and with dry voice:-"yaar Yashwant, plz ye file aabhi ke liye de sakta hai?"

Yashwant;-"aree achanak tujhe kya hogaya?aur tujhe ye file kyu cahiye?"

Tears sleeps from Salunkhe's eyes:-"yaar ye saab abbhi mat puch plz"

Yashwant understood, now saying no is not right:-"Thik hai.. par kaal tak lakar de...saam ko jana hoga.."

Salunkhe didn't said any thing, just left silently...after reaching Forensic lab, he was great full no one was their...he was crying now...

Pradyuman coming in(he saw Salunkhe coming, and noticed Salunkhe was not good..)

Pradyuman:-"yaar, Salunkhe kya hau hai?"

Salunkhe didnt listen, he was just crying...

Pradyuman keeping hand on Salunkhe's shoulder:-"Salunkhe?"

Salunkhe for first time opemed his mouth,:-"kya hummare pyar itna kamjor hai, ki hum uskaa dard dekh nahi paye?"

Pradyuman became confused:-"tu kya bol raha hai?"

Salynkhe:-"yaar, wo chup chap aapna dard sehata gaya, kyu yaar?kyu wo aapna dard humse nahi baata?"

Pradyuman:-"tu kya bol raha hai?,aur koun aapna dard humse chupaya hai?"

Salunkhe:-"Abhijeet yaar, Abhijeet"saying this he busted out crying...

listening Abhijeet's name Pradyuman became angry..:-"Abhijeet, yaha Abhijeet kaha se aaya... aur tu ro raha hai?, uss dikhawa riste ke liye?"saying this, he started to leave...

Salunkhe:-"yahi to wo cahata, nafrat... taki wo iss duniya mai rahe ya na rahe, humme koi farak na paree..."

Pradyuman was leaving, but listening what Salunkhe said, his leg freezes...

Pradyuman:-"tu bolna kya cahata hai?"

Salunkhe throwing file near table:-"Hamara Abhijeet ko brain mai blood cloth hua, jisse usse cerebral ischemia hogaya hai..."...

where as out side every one listening the conversation hiding... and every one's eyes popped out in shock, and Daya was just standing there with out any movement...

Suddenly Ravina shouted..:-"Tarika dii... dii, utho.."

All looked behind, Tarika lies unconscious... there, Salunkhe and Acp too comes and see it...

They sprinkle water on Tarika's face, and she wakes up... she doesn't says much just see Salunkhe..

Tarika:-"Abhijeet abb kaisa hai?"

Salunkhe didn't said much, except kept his head down...

Tarika understood,Abhijeet's condition is not good... as she didn't have strength left to listen Abhijeet's worst condition, she excused and left the place, and went home... For the first time, she touched her belly and started crying...

Tarika's POV:-"Kyu Abhijeet, kyu.. aakhir tumhe mujhpe bharosa nahi tha?.. har dukh mai, kyu aapno se dur bhagte ho?.. tumhe lagta hai, ki isse sai humme dukh nahi pohochega, par isse jyada pohochta hai... kyu" she wanted to cry... but now some how she controlled... cause she knew, its not right time...

same thing was with other, all were sad, knowing Abhijeet's condition...

for Daya, it was like worst nightmare...he went to house, and silently entered the room, where once Abhijeet used to stay...he just stood there, trying to imagine,Abhijeet there...he was feeling helpless... his big brother is suffering, and instead of standing for support, he was rude...

Next day morning, the environment was very sad... no one was able to concentrate on their work,making and repeating the mistakes...

Acp himself was crying inside...

where as Salunkhe came inside bureau with Tarika..

for the first time, Tarika entered Acp's cabin, and she spoke while Salunkhe just stood their silently...

Tarika sniffing:-"sir, ye raha mera resignation letter..."

Acp saw her bit shocked:-" Tarika, achanak se kyu?"

Tarika:-"sir, mujhe Abhijeet se milne jana hai"

Salunkhe:-"to, mai tumhe chutti de raha hu na."

some thing Pradyuman decides to do, but holds for it...

Pradyuman:-"Tarika, par kyu"

Tarika didn't replied anything, except tears flowing... acp understands her stage of mind, so he accepts the resignation letter, but dint sign it...

then Tarika left that place...

Salunkhe:-"ye tune kya kiya Pradyuman?"

Pradyuman;-"aabhi Tarika bohoth dukhi isse aabhi samjhane ka koi matlap nahi... (then with scared and pain)tujhe Abhijeet ka pata kaise chala?"

Salunkhe:-"Mera dost Yashwant, wahi Abhijeet ko treat kar raha hai..."

Acp wanted to ask the condition of Abhijeet, but his coward yes his coward mind didn't allow to, cause not at all strength left in him, to hear bad news of Abhijeet, that to after happened so much thing...

Pradyuman called some one...

Salunkhe:-"Boss humme jana cahiye Abhijeet ke waha... wo bichara waha akela dard seh raha hai... aur wo abb paralysed hai..."

listening this,Pradyuman's heart ached, but he controlled and said,

Pradyuman in pain:-"haaa, jayenge... tu jaa.. mai yaha kuch formalities kar ke aatahu.."saying this, he pretended to be getting busy, and Salunkhe left...

Where as Pradyuman sat on his chair, covering his face, with his hand, and hiding tear...

Yes now he is broken.. again, he was feeling lonely, scared... scared of loosing his son... who has made him stand...

Where as Salunkhe went to his home... there he packed his bag, and prepared to leave for Bangalore...he wet silently, and gave file back to Yashant, and came back to home...

He was sitting, as he was not feeling well... he noticed, some thing near his hand...

it's same thing, which he bought from Abhijeet's house, months ago, but didn't see it, may be due to anger...With his trembling hand, he took it...looked it...

He opened it, and very first thing which he saw, made him smile...

ABHIJEET.. CID MUMBAI...

was written, on very first page of that thing, of that diary...

He was reading it, and some time, was having blur vision some time, due to tear...

at starting pages, all good was witen, the funny moments, how he fought with Salunkhe, how he made his Daya smile, and Shreya blush, by just few words, made smile Tarika, and all thing...

but then, some thing from which,Salunkhe wanted to run away came...

Abhijeet's pain,and problem part... he read, every thing, with fresh tear in his eyes, and pain and getting hurt...

at few pages, while reading, he felt hate on himself, like..

Abhijeet:-"Aaj, mai tut chuka hu.. aur himmat nahi hai, kisi ke samne jane ka... kahi unhe mera iss haal pata na chal jaye... wo log tut jayenge...",

Where as on other page:-"mujhe yakin nahi ho raha, mai abb mahesh, kuch mahino ka athiti hu... ab mai kaise sambhalu, mera bhai Daya ko, Acp sir ko, ... aakhir, pahele bar himmat karke maine pyar ka izhar kiya Tarika se, abb mai kaise usse nafrat karau mera uppar?,aakhir, kyu kiya... aab mujhe kuch karna hoga..." and ending's handwriting was, really bad... and few blood strain was their...

On other page:-"Abb, sab ko mujhse dur karna hoga... mujhe maaf kar dena, mera isss bartaw ke liye, par mujhe koi aur rasta sujh nahi raha, aur na hi himmat hai, mera iss taklif bata ke tum logo ke aakho mai aasu lane ko... abb to sidha khara bhi nahi raha jata jyada der..."

Where as after few page:-"sukriya bhagwan, abb tumne hi mujhe rasta dikhaya Tarika ko aapne aap se dur karne ka... abb mai rahu na rahu, Ravina sambhal lagi, aakhir sr Inspector Abhijeet hu, dhund nikala, jo Tarika ko sambhal sakti hai, mere jane ke baad... kya sanyog hai, piche 10 mahine se mai ussse training de raha hu, shakh bhi nahi hua, aur dekho, aaj achanak se, uske family ke bare mai pata chala, aur Tarika...abb khush raho Tarika jii, mai to nahi rahunga, par kahi na kahi tumhare cehre ke wo khubsurat sa mushkarahat mai jiunga... plz tut mat jana, aur aage barte jana, khub tarki karna, aur Ravina, plz Tarika ko, mujhe bhulane mai madad kar dena, ar khush rehana..."...this was too much to bear for Salunkhe... he broke all wall of pain, and cried loudly...

Salunkhe:-"Kitna galat tha mai, Abhijeet ne Tarika ko khush karne ke liye sab kuch kiya... kyu?, aakhir sare khusi hamare liye chor, kyu humse dur jaa rahe ho?"then his phone ring, he picked up listened what other person said, and silently followed... he left the place, and took Abhijeet's diary ...

Where as inside bureau...

ACP:-"Acp ajatshatru, ye case samajh gaye, abb sambhal lena iss case ko, aur aane wale case ko bhi" with sad, and wet tone..

Acp Ajatshatru:-"Aap, befiqr hoke jayie, hum sambhal lenge.."

Pradyuman:-"Daya, saab log aagaye?"

Daya:-"Nahi sir,Salunkhe sir, aur Tarika baki ai..."

Pradyuman:-"Salunkhje aata hoga, par Tarika ko?"

Daya:-"Sir, mai jakar lekar aata hu.."

Pradyuman:-"Thik hai.." Daya left sillently...

when he reached near qualish, all flash back came in front of him, how Abhijeet used to have fun with him,in qualish,,,,

Daya's POV:-"Kyu yaar... abb itna bhi bharosa nahi raha tha, hummare par, ki e saab nahi bataya?, tune to mere liye saathi chor gaya, par abb, tune tor diya yaar mujhe... " and tear escaped... he silently went towards Tarika's house...

he saw Tarika outside,her face was pale, but se was preparing to leave this place..

Daya:-"Tarika, tum kaha jaa rahi ho?"

Tarika:-"Mujhe Abhijeet se milne jana hai... usse muera jarurat hoga, bohoth akela hai waha..." and tear escaped from her eyes, but she wiped immediately...

Daya was feeling sad, seeing Tarika like this...:-"Haa, hum saab bhi jaa rahe hai, chalo humare saath" trying to take suit case of Tarika

Tarika:-"Nahi, mai aabhi jaungi.."

Daya in pleading tone:-"Tarika, aapne aap ko sambhalo, hum bhi abbhi jaa rahe hai.."

Tarika with pain smile:-"Wahi to kar rahi hu, khud ko sambhal na.. aapne Abhijeet ko dur jate dekh, sirf uske khatir, khud ko sambhal na.."rubbing her hand, on her belly...

Daya dint have any answer, of that thought, cause he was also bit in same stage, just for Abhijeet... and both left for bureau, with total silence...

after reaching bureau, both saw, all were ready to leave, but Acp and Salunkhe was no where around...

Daya:-"Acp sir aur Salunkhe sir kaha hai?"

Sachin:-"Sir, DCP Sir aaya hai yaha..."

listning DCP's name, he was angry, he directly went to ACP's cabin...

Dcp:-"Pradyuman, ye kya hai?, tm ACP ho, to kuch bhi kar sakte ho?"

Pradyuman:-'Sir,waha Abhijeet, serious condition mai hai.."

Dcp:-"Haa too?, koi ek jao, par pura team?, yaha koi case aaya to?"

Daya interrupting:-"Dcp sir, waha Abhijeet bimaar hai, pata nahi kaise haal mai hai?(Acp and Salunkhe bowed there head, cause they knew how Abhijeet is)aur, abb aap keh rahe hai, mat jao.. yaad rakhna, sirf uss saksh ke waja se aap yaha jinda khare hai, nahi to un special squad ke saath aap bhi mare jate"

listing DCP became angry...:-"Daya, yaad rakho, mai tumhara senior hu.."

Before Daya could say further, Pradyuman cutted him and said..:-"Sir, Cid special team, saree case handle kar lenge, plz aabh humme jana hai..."

DCP:-"Thik hai thik hai, jao.." and he left the murmuring...

and then every one started to move to meet Abhijeet sir...

through out the journey, their were no conversation...all were remembering good time spent with Abhijeet sir... their no single officer, whom Abhijeeet has not help during their needed time...

all were feeling shame, when Abhijeet required their time , they had flown to what Abhijeet has shown, and they failed to see the pain, which had been hided...

every approaching time, were making team weaker, how would they face Abhijeet...

and the moment came,they have reached Bengaluru it was night..., first some how, ACP went to hotel, and took rooms for all.. all got freshen, and then started to move in hospital...

They reached hospital, and every ones heart was beating fast, they were scared to face Abhijeet.. and scared to see Abhijeet lying on hospital bed, with all kind of machine...

Salunkhe calling :-"Hello,Yashwant, tu Bengaluru mai pohoch gaya?"

Yashwant:-"haa, kyu?"

Salunkhe:-"hum log abhi hospital mai hai, Abhijeet se milne aaye hai... tu aasakta hai?"

Yahwant_"Kya?, aacha rukh, mai aata hu"

Yashwant's POV:-"Aakhir, ye Salunkhe ko kya hua hai?,kahi Salunkhe iss Abhhijeet ko janta to nahi?, khair abb pahele hospital jata hu, phir ghar.."and says driver to turn car towards hopital...

Where as all team was seated on the chair... when Yashwant came, he saw every one, and saw Salunkhe in tear...

Yashwant:-"aaplog mere cabin mai aaiye..." saying to team, and to nurse, told to open the cabin...

When all came to cabin.\

Dr Yashwant:-"Aap log koun ho?, aur Salunkhe, tune to bataya nahi, tu iss Abhijeet ko janta hai..."

Salunkhe:-"hum log bhavnao mai beh gaye the... usne jane se pahele, humse kuch aaise kiya, jo hum samajh nahi sake.." and every one had tear in their eyes..

Dr Yashwant:-"Tum logo ko zara sa bhi sakh nahi hua? ye aaj ka nahi hai... wo bohoth pahele se bhugat raha tha... aur sar mai lage chot, tabbhi?"

Tarika crying:-"Mujhe pata tha, uske sar mai bohoth dard hota tha... par wo humesha kehata tha, doctor ke pass jata hai, infact mai bhi gayi kai bar..."

Dr Yashwant:-"Khair, aabhi wo bohoth critical hai... Salunkhe,tere ko to bataya bhi, wo paralies hua hai..."

All listened this, and their eyes were popped out, where as Tarika was not having any reaction, except tear..., and Daya friezes there...

Pradyuman with wet tone:-"Kya aabhi hum usse mil sakte hai?"

DR Yashwant:-"Aabhi wo soo raha hai, heavy sedative dena parta hai usse, taki uske brain aabhi complete rest le sake.."

all were sad... when their Abhijeet wanted their support, just to stay awake, but they had seen, what Abhijeet wanted to show...

Tarika:-"Hum bilkul aawaz nahi karenge, koi disturb nahi karenge, plzz doctor" crying...

Dr Yashwant:-"Thik hai, par plz, usse aabhi thora bhi disturb nahi hona cahiye..."

They silently went inside, where Abhijeet was sleeping silently...

all were crying seeing Abhijeet, attached with all kind of life support...Tarika, just came near Abhijeet, and put hand on his hand and cried, not able to control, over her emotion... where as Daya just stood their, seeing his brother, attached with all life support, trying hard not to leave this planet...

after few minute nurse came inside...

nurse:-"abb aap log plz yaha se jaye... aur dr Yashwant aaplogo ko bula rahe hai..."

all left that place unwillingly, and went to meet doctor...

Dr Yashwant:-" to mill aye aplog Abhijeet se?"

Pradyuman:-"dr abb aage kya karna hoga Abhijeet ke liye?"with tensed and sad voice..."

Dr Yashwant with serious:-"dekhiye, abb agge ka mai kuch nahi bol sakunga, jiss haal mai mr Abhijeet yaha aaye the, sayad hi koi patient itna din jinda raha hoga... uske khud par kabu rakhne ka shamta daat dena parega..."

listning this all were scared ...

Dr Yashwant:-"inko operation karke kuch kar sakte hai, but complextion bohoth hai... already ek bar stroke aaya hai, jisse uske right side paralise ho gaye, dushra stroke, sayad wo sambhal nahi payenge, iss liye, aaj kaal, usse jyada se jyada sedative rakhte hai..."

listening this, all were scared like hell for loosing their Abhijeet sir...

Salunkhe:-" to aab lya karna hai?"

dr Yashwant:-" hum continuous high dose of medicine de kar usse control mai rakhne ka koshish kar rahe hai... agar sab kuch plan ke mutabik hua, to 5 din baad operation hoga, aur phir natiga dekhenge..."

all were praying god ,what doctor is trying should get success...

Dr Yashwant:-" waise ek aur baat ka chinta ho raha hai mukhe aabhi..."

Salunkhe:+"kounsa baat?"

dr Yashwant:-"usse yaha aane se ek mahina ke jyada ho gaya... inn sab dino mai, koi Abhijeet se milne nahi aaya, aur abb iss haal mai tum log aaye, kahi usse abb koi jhatka na lge... wo bohoth najuk sthiti mai hai, kahi kuch garbar hua to, sayad hum usse kho bhi sakte hai."

listening this, all were losing there strength passing every second...

Pradyuman:-"to aap kehna cahate hai ki, hum abb Abhijeet se na mile?"

Dr Yashwant:-"nahi aaisa baat nahi hai... bs wo umid bhi nahi rakha hoga... khair aap log kaal subhah aayie, mai dekhta hu..."saying this all moved and Dr Yashwant moved to his home...

Daya after reaching hotel,at his room, he started crying loudly...

Daya:-"yaar, kabhi tune mujhe batana bhinn jayaz nahi samjha... iss liye tu mujhse chup raha tha, taki tu akela ye dard sehta rahe, aur humme koi pharak na parre, humare jindegi khushi se bita sake..kyu yaar kyu" saying every word he was punching his fist hard on ground...

where as Shreya too was feeling bad, but after listening noise of Daya, she became bit panicked and went to his room, first Daya was not opening door, then she called Acp, and with with extra key from hotel, they opened door.

all were shocked seeing Daya.. his hand was bleeding...

Nikhil Shreya Sachin ran and held him, and still Daya was crying...

Shreya was bandaging his hand, while acp said

Acp:-" Daya, mai samajhta hu, tum kis haal mai ho, par tum khud ko sambhalo, aabh Abhijeet ko tumhara bohoth jarurat hai" though tear was rolling through his eyes to...

Daya:-"agar jarurat hota, to wo khud dur kyu gaya? freash tear rolled...

Acp:-"Daya..."

Daya:-"sir, agar mera jaga Abhijeet hota, to mujhe pakar leta...wo samajh jata, ki mai kuch chupa raha hu... par mai.. nahi samajh paya aapna bhai ka dard, nahi samajh paya" and cried...

and Pradyuman didn't have any answer to it, cause he knew, what ever Daya said, is 100% right...

all night, no one was able to sleep, they really tried to divert their mind, but they faille, except tear flowing through their eyes, and image, of how weak Abhijeet lies on hospital bed...

no one knew, when sun appeared on sky, and morning came... all again silently, went to see Abhijeet sir... all were broken into pieces from inside, still putted brave face...

when they reached, they went to meet Dr Yashwant, who was present in hospital...

Dr Yashwant:-"Aagaye aaplog... aap log yah rahiye, waise bhi, aabhi Abhijeet ko hosh aane mai time hai..."

no one said any thing, they went out side, and waited... Tarika simply stood near temple, and was crying silently, catching her belly where as Ravina standing beside her, silently consoling her... and Daya stood at corner...

Where as Shreya, silently standing beside Daya, near Abhijeet's door, and staring inside the room, with tear in her tears,

After about half n hour, nurse went inside Dr Yashwant's cabin, and after few minute, Dr Yashwant went to meet Abhijeet with nurse... and team silently peeped inside, to see what happening...

Inside ICU

Dr Yashwant:-"Good morning Abhijeet.." smilling..

Abhijeet with very weak smiled,and nodded accepting wishes..

checking him, and casually speaking:-"To Abhijeet babu aaj to tum pahele se aur aache lag rahe ho?"

Abhijeet with smile:-"Kya... kya maaa zaa aa k kar r aa he hoooo" trying very hard to speak...

(When out side, every one saw Abhijeet like that, they were feeling they have lost aginst thir own self, and Tarika and Daya wanted to bust inside, and hug him... but Ravina and nikhil hold them)

Dr Yashwant:-"Lekin bakeye, tum aaj thora aur stable lag rahe ho... bohoth aacha baat hai.."

Abhijeet:-"Thha aa n k ou.." and breathing hard...

Dr Yashwant:-"Waise tum se kehana tha kuch..."

Abhijeet looked at him...

Dr Yashwant:-"Tumse koi aaya hai milne..."

Abhijeet again with bit smile, and not at all hopie:-" Koo ou n aaya ha."

Yashwant cutting him:-"Tumse mila raha hu, par wada karo, tum khud ko kabu rakhoge..."

Abhijeet again accepted, with close eyes...

Yashwant:-"Tum log aandhar aao..."

and all entered with head bow...

Yashwant:-"Abhijeet dekho to.."

Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes, and sees who's their... seeing those person, he was shock... and through corner of his eyes tear rolled down...

Abhijeet with shock, and BP rising:-"Tu tum log?"

doctor seeing such condition, signaled nurse to put injection... and some how, Abhijeet went to sleep...

where as seeing such condition, again they were not able to control their emotion...

Tarika scared:-"Abhijeet, Abhijeet..." shouting...

Ravina holding her tight, though she too was crying...

Salunkhe:-"Yaar kya hua?", coming towards Abhijeet

Dr Yashwant:-"tension ki baat nahi, bs usse umid nahi tha, tum log aasakte ho usse milne, iss liye thora shock ho gaya... wo kamzor hai, iss liye BP bar raha tha, aur usse control ke liye,thora sedative diya hai..."

every one standing their was crying...

Yashwant:-"Abb, tum log yahi raho...Abhijeet ko takriban, 15-20 minute mai HosH aa jayega, tab bula lena mujhe..., aur plz iske samne jyada rona maat..."saying this, he left.. where as Tarika came and sat beside Abhijeet on right side, holding his hand, and Daya taking opposite side... and rest team, just standing near him...

after about 20 minutes, Abhijeet again started to open eyes...

nRavina watched it..:-'Dii, Abhijeet sir, aakhe khol rahe hai... doctor, doctor.."

and within a minute, Yashwant reached there, and checked him, and assured team, every thing is fine...

Yashwant:-"Abhijeet, abb kaise ho?"

ABhijeet looking towards team, just nodded his head...

Yashwant:-"Aacha, abb mai yaha se jata hu... tum log bate karo.." saying this, he left, and nurse came outside...

Pradyuman Smilling, trying hard, not to shade his tear...:-"Abhijeet,abb kaise ho?"

where as Abhijeet was shading his tear, he wanted to speak, but his condition was restricting, to speak normally, he just nodded his head as fine...

and then saw, his buddy cum brother, and Tarika... and smiled, seeing them...

he some how said:-"Tuu um looogo ko kaisee paata chala?"

Tarika, cant control her emotion:-"Kyu Abhijeet, tum mujhe to batate thai, aapne dard, phir kyu chupaya itna bara baat kyu?"

Abhijeet trying to hold Tarika's hand, with his left hand, as right side, he cant move:-"Yahiiii chizz, se naf nafrat hai... tuaur tuuum saaab ke aaakaho ke aaasu..."

Tarika hugging him tight:-"par, tumhe pata hai, tumne mujhe kitna chot pohochaya hai... uss din mai kitna khush thi... mai maa banne wali hu.. aur tum?"

listning this, all got shocked like hell, specially Salunkhe ...but for Abhijeet, he was shocked, happy and sad... just tear rolled down his face, don't know of what emotion...

Abhijeet:-"Yeee. ky kya kehhh rah rahi ho?"

Tarika, holding his hand tightly:-"Haa ABhijeet haa... tum pita banne wale ho..."

Abhijeet with sad smile:-" kya so socha hai... aur kya hua...?, Daya, kya tu tu mujh se baa at nahi karega?"

Daya listning this, came back to Abhijeet, from his dark thinking, and with pain:-"Kya baat karne ko chora tune ha?, muhe to tune paraya bana diya..."

Abhijeet crying:-"aar, uss s waqt kuccchhh nahhhi sujh jh raha tha..."

seeing Abhijeet's condition, and his stress, Salunkhe signaled Pradyuman, to make Abhijeet take rest...

Pradyuman getting it..:-"Acha Abhijeet, abb tum aaram karo... hum saab bahar hai.."

Abhijeet cutting him, and trying to stretch his hand to stop:-"Nai..plz aap log sab yahi rahiye.." with total broken language, and emotion...

seeing this, no one was ready to move,all stood their, and Abhijeet closed his eyes, and tear escaped again...

All were crying silently, and Daya and Tarika were holding Abhijeet's hand, and Acp was rubbing Abhijeet's hair, and Salunkhe just seating beside him...

that day just went some thing like that, full of emotion and pain, and next day too, gone same, except, all were trying to make Abhijeet smile, and Abhijeet was quite feeling good,, after team came beside him..., and Tarika started to leave with Abhijeet at night time, and due to his request, all team too started leaving at hospital, at another room...

but after 3 days, every thing went bad, very much bad...

Abhijeet was under sedative, but still he was shouting like hell, Tarika, opened her eyes jerking and came near

Tarika too tensed:-"Abhijeet kya hua? Abhijeet, nurse, doctor... Abhijeet"

listning Abhijeet's voice, and Tarika's panicked voice, all team staying opposite room, came inside, and all became shock, seeing Abhijeet's condition so serious...

where as nurse came running and saw Abhijeet like this, she on emergency basis called another doctor, present at that time...

Dr:-"Ohh no, isse phirse attack aaya hai... DR Yashwant ko aabhi bulao, aur operation theater tayar karo..., aur isse aabhi high dose Sedative do, aur saath mai pain killer..."

every one was not getting whats happening, except crying and praying for Abhijeet...

Where as within few minute Yashwant came...

Yashwant:-"Aaise kaise hua?, last maine jab check up kiya tha, saab kuch to thik tha?"

Tarika crying:-"Pata nahi, bs achanak se chilane laga..."

Yashwant getting prepare for operation...

Daya:-"Plz, doctor, Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hona cahiye... plz " crying...

Doctor:-"Mai puri koshish karunga, but don't expect every thing gonna fine..." saying this he left, for operation...

Inside, Abhijeet was lying fighting with his death, and out side, every one crying and praying god, nothing should happen to Abhijeet...

Fready near statue of god:-"Hey bhagwan, plzz Abhijeet sir ko bacha ligiye, wo humare liye sab kuch hai... plz bhagwan...Daya sir, Tarika unke bina nahi jii payenge..." this time, no one was having will power to console Fready... instead, every one was praying same...

and between this period, Tarika fainted, due to over stress, and because of her Preg nency...

she was given sedation, so that, she doesn't wake up, and take again stress, which is not good for herself and baby...

Where as the time was flying, and every one getting scared...

where as about an hour after, Tarika opened her eyes, saw Ravina near her...

Tarika:-"Ravina, Abhijeet abb kaisa hai?"

Ravina tear in her eyes:-"Dii, operation abbhi chalu hai... aap plz rest ligye.."

Tarika trying to get up..

Ravina:-"Dii, plzz, aapko aabhi rest lena cahiye...mere liye na sahi, par aapke hone wale bache ke liye, Abhijeet sir ke liye" but she wasn't able to stop her...

Tarika went there, and asked every one again pleading...

Salunkhe came forward, and hold her hand and said:-"Tarika beti, kyu ye saab kar rahi ho?, tumhe khud ko sambhal na hoga... Abhijeet ke nishani ko bachane ke liye hii sahi..."

Shreya too was standing there, helpless, seeing in front of her, Daya breaking, and Tarika, drowing her life to hell...

and Pradyuman seeing his team, breaking slowly and steadily, emotionally...

mean while, Doctor came out side, the OT...

Tarka and Daya saw first, and they were first to reach there...

Daya:-"Doctor, Abhijeet abb kaisa hai?"

Doctor wasn't able to say any thing...

Tarika:-"Doctor plz, kuch to bataye" crying...

Doctor:-"usse to humne aabhi bacha liya hai..."

listing this, all felt relief, but doctors tone, made them feel scare...

Salunkhe:-"Aur consequence?"

Dr down head:-"usse severe attack aaya tha, humne bacha to liya... but abb usse jald se jald hosh aana cahiye... nahi to hum kuch bhi nahi bata payenge, aur na hi guess kar sakte kya hua?"

all became quit, again darkness sprays around their self believe...

and few days went, Abhijeet didnt came to concious, and in night, few light of hope was fading slowly...

before, hope fully disappear, Abhijeet started to flap his eyes...

Ravina:-"Abhijeet sir?" with bit happy, and every one looked at her, as no one saw Abhijeet...

Shreya:-"Kya hua hai Ravina?"

Ravina bit again sad:-"Nahi , mujhe laga jaise, Abhijeet sir ke aakhe"

and Abhijeet's hand too start shaking...

and every one became joy seeing this, they immediately called doctor...

but when doctor came inside, he was totally shocked to see around, every thing was broken , and every one was far away from Abhijeet, and trying to calm him...

Doctor:-"Kya hua hai?"

Pradyuman:-"Pata nahi, kuch bol nahi raha hai, bs dar raha hai humme dekh kar.."

Dr Yashwant Shaw monitor, and forcefully gave Abhijeet sedative... and then Abhijeet lies calmly...

Dr Yashwant silently moved out, but before leaving, he turns towards Pradyuman and team:-"Aap log, mera cabin mai aakar mille..." and left...

Where as whole team was shocked seeing Abhijeet's such reaction, but they moved ...

after reaching to Yashwant's cabin...

Pradyuman:-"Ye kya ho raha hai humare Abhijeet ke saath?"

Dr Yashwant with bit sad:-"Jiska dar tha mujhe, wahi hua hai...Abhijeet has lost his memmory complely...(Listning this, all were broken completely and scared too), yaha tak, wo abb ek sabd bhi yaad nahi hai... thora bohoth yade hai, long term memory mai,...(Listning this, all were having again bit hope), but usse wo thik se istemal nahi kar pa raha hai kyu ki, uske brain ke Hippo campus part ke cells mar chuke hai..."

listening this, Salunkhe and Tarika was hell shock... they were freeze then n their... where as other was looking scare and confused...

Daya:-"Ye Hippocampus kya hota hai?"

Salunkhe with break voice:-"Jaha, short term memory store hota hai, insan ke dimag mai, aur jo thora bohoth Purane yade lane ko madad karta hai..."

listening this, all were shocked, and tear flows...

Pradyuman:-"To iska ilaz kya hai?"

Dr Yashwant:-"Iska koi ilaz nahi hai... hum usse bs basic work physiotherapy se tihik karwa sakte hai,aur paralysis, recover hua hai... bt sayad, wo kabhi aapna yadash wapash nahi yaad kar payega, in fact sayad, abb usse kaal ka din bhi yaad nahi hoga, in short, he is as equal to as baby..."

listening this, every ones heart break into million of pieces, but all promised to each other, they will always stand together, for their Abhijeet sir, which he always did it...

After Abhijeet was shifted to normal room, he was still going physio therapy, but none could handle him properly, except Daya and Tarika, with their immense Love, and some time Pradyuman's bossy voice...

he became child, but he brought back smile of all face, though tears were also their...

Where as after few month,though Abhijeet learned few daily activities, but due to limitation, he cant remember, whether he knows that thing or not,

and Tarika delivered baby boy...who was looking similar to Abhijeet, except hair and nose, gone with Tarika

all were happy, that though they have half lost Abhijeet sir, but they have got sign of Abhijeet, and may be their success, to bring one more new friend for Abhijeet, but some where, all were gravely hurt ed by their action, and some where, all including Acp, Daya and Tarika, got struck on those painful moment,seeing Abhijeet, going away from them...

as time flew, Abhijeet and baby boy, whose name, Daya, Tarika, Shreya, And whole team decided Aditya, became freind, and their parents(Aditya and Abhijeet(Were, Tarika aunty, Daya , and thier family member, all team...

Daya and Shreya married, and started to leave together, as Abhijeet wanted,

Once while cleaning home, Tarika found diary of Abhijeet, which Salunkhe hided, she was reading it,when Daya came...

Daya:-"Kya par rahi ho Tarika?"

Tarika with tears, which she didn't care to hide:-"Abhijeet, ke ye akhri diary..."

Daya silently sat beside her, and saw his buddy's hand writing, which he misses now like hell..

only few thing was written on diary, as if last page of diary.

Abhijeet:-

"I don't know,I'll be able to survive this blow or not...

nor do i know, i'll be remembering my self or not...

but the only thing which i know is,

if Angles comes to take me away,

I'll fight back to stay with you...

I don't know, i'll ever recognize or not,

But what i know is, my soul will recognize my two dear person...

My brother DAYA, and my soul-mate TARIKA JII...

I may not be capable to take care of myself,

But Shreya bhabi will be there, to support me,

Fready to pray for me, acp sir to scold me,

Salunkhe sir to fight with me...

And all my team member, to bring smile on my face...

You'll will take care of me na...

Plz do take care of your self...

Cause every single drop of tear

Will hurt my soul badly...

Cause frim some where,

I'll be watching you...

Cause that's my way of loving you'll"

After reading this, both Tarika and Daya got up, and went near window, watching Abhijeet playing with Aditya...

Both smiles and wiping their tears think...

"Nahi Abhijeet hum kabhi royenge nahi, tum to ho humare pass, humare dil mai base ho tum...tum agar, na jante huye bhi aapna wada nibha sakte ho... To hum bhi nibhayenge... Tumhe utna pyar denge, ki tum soch bhin nahi paoge..."

Where as Abhijeet's voice interrupted

Abhijeet:-"Tarika, Daya bhai dekho na, Aditya cheating kar raha hai..."

Both again smiled and rubbed fresh tear, and went to joint game woth Abhijeet and Aditya, with hope, one day, Abhijeet will be fine, as a normal person...

and All team used to come every day, to meet Abhijeet, and they used play with him, though smiles caomes on their face, seeing ABhijeet cute, but tear also comes, cause they remember, what Abhijeet used to be...

but none left the hope, to see one day their Abhijeet, again fit...

AUTHORS NOTE..

Offff After all finished...

Really i dont have any word to express how happy i am, that you'll have supported me till now...

With such patience and love... Just i want yo give standing obetion to all single person personally,

N i am sorry for such late update, and may be few spelling mistakes...

N also plz try to avoid few medical point, cause may be i m wrong due to lack of knowledge, plz take the emotion part...

But i hope i have done justice for you'll love and patience with long update...n sorry itna bor karne ke liye...

And lastly, plz do review on it,as it is the chapter of this story... and say which part you'll like it...

Both positive and negative reviews accepted...

hope to meet you'll soon, with new stories...

Till then good bye, and take care if your self...


End file.
